


Temporary Fix

by Mirtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirtle/pseuds/Mirtle
Summary: Sirius Black e Remus Lupin são melhores amigos desde a infância.Aos onze anos eles se tornaram inseparáveis;Aos doze eles tiveram a briga mais longa de que se recordam: duas semanas in-tei-ri-nhas sem se falar;Aos treze eles quase foram expulsos da escola, juntos;Aos quatorze Remus decidiu que gostava mais de livros do que de pessoas (abrindo uma exceção para seus amigos, é claro);Aos quinze Remus disse para todo mundo que estava namorando um menino e metade da população mundial ficou chocada ao perceber que não era Sirius;Aos dezesseis Sirius fugiu de casa para morar sozinho e quase foi deserdado;Aos dezessete Sirius decidiu que gostava de pessoas em geral, não de apenas um gênero (e muito menos de livros);Aos dezoito Remus começou a trabalhar na biblioteca local e finalmente saiu da casa dos pais;Aos dezenove eles entraram na faculdade;Aos vinte eles entraram em um tipo de acordo inesperado;[WOLFSTAR: AMIZADE COLORIDA - UA]





	1. You can call me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarolineMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMiller/gifts), [MaeveDeep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MaeveDeep).



> ♦ Os personagens principais pertencem a J.K. Rowling, apenas peguei eles emprestado por uns minutinhos para escrever essa história (o que eu acho justo, já que eles moram na minha cabeça e vivem me infernizando, de todo modo);  
> ♦ UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO;  
> ♦ WOLFSTAR como ship principal;  
> ♦ JILY mencionado como ship secundário;  
> ♦ Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.  
> ♦ Essa fanfic traz personagens e inúmeros temas LGBT+.  
> ♦ Música que começou tudo isso: Temporary Fix - One Direction

Três horas depois daquela conversa, Remus ainda se surpreendia ao se lembrar da facilidade com que _aquelas palavras_ tinham escapado de sua boca na primeira oportunidade que seu cérebro – um tanto quanto desinibido pelos efeitos do álcool – tinha encontrado para verbaliza-las.

_É claro_ que ele já havia _pensado_ naquela possibilidade. Muito mais do que seria considerado saudável, para ser sincero.

_É claro_ que às vezes ele _sonhava_ com a ideia. Literalmente. Acontecia pelo menos uma vez por semana e Remus ficava sempre tão embaraçado com toda a situação que mal conseguia olhar no rosto dele no dia seguinte.

_É claro_ que ele se perguntava constantemente se não estava _misturando as coisas_. Se não estava _tão desesperado_ para enxergar algum sinal que acabava lendo demais nas entrelinhas, quando na verdade não havia nada subentendido.

E é por isso que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda achava surreal o fato de que _ele_ tinha sido a pessoa a fazer a oferta.

As palavras deslizaram até o outro lado da mesa redonda com uma suavidade quase assustadora, sendo levemente abafadas pelo barulho de outras conversas no pub e da televisão que transmitia algum jogo de futebol. O tom que ele tinha usado era estável e ameno. Um tantinho quanto descontraído, na verdade. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso relaxado no segundo em que terminou de falar, como se estivesse tudo sob controle. Como se aquelas palavras não fossem grande coisa. Só que, de certa maneira, eram.

Remus estava extremamente grato pelo efeito das cinco cervejas amanteigadas na sua corrente sanguínea. Bêbado o suficiente para que se sentisse corajoso e inabalável, sóbrio o suficiente para ser levado a sério.

_“Talvez você não deveria ter falado”_

_“Talvez ele não tenha ouvido você, está muito barulhento aqui”_

_“Talvez ele esteja pensando em uma resposta sarcástica”_

_“Talvez ele se afaste sem dizer nada e – Não! Ele_ não _faria isso”_

A sua mente distorcida e autodepreciativa levou menos de dois segundos para criar todos aqueles cenários hipotéticos desastrosos. Remus engoliu em seco.

Sirius, que estava deitado preguiçosamente sobre os braços cruzados em cima da mesa, usou aqueles dois segundos de maneira muito mais produtiva para erguer-se em um cotovelo e apoiar a cabeça na palma de sua mão. Seu cabelo comprido estava parcialmente preso em um coque, de modo que alguns fios pretos ainda caiam pela curva de seu pescoço e em frente aos olhos cinzentos. Sirius os soprou para longe com descaso, antes de voltar seu olhar para Remus e arquear uma sobrancelha negra em um sinal de divertimento. Ou surpresa. Ou sarcasmo. Remus não sabia dizer exatamente qual.

Sirius abriu a boca para lhe dar alguma resposta quando foi interrompido por James e Peter que finalmente tinham voltado com as canecas reabastecidas de cerveja amanteigada. Peter colocou a sua própria caneca na mesa (não sem derrubar um pouquinho) antes de estender a outra bebida a Remus, que quase suspirou de frustração. _Um minuto! Um minuto a mais e ele teria sua resposta. Droga!_

Ás vezes Remus detestava o _timing_ dos amigos.

—Desculpem a demora – James sentou-se em frente a Sirius e coçou a nuca – O bar estava lotado. Não sei porque a gente insiste em vir aqui em dia de jogo.

—Porque _você_ insiste – Peter retrucou, bebericando da caneca já pela metade.

—Que seja – Potter deu de ombros, nem um pouco abalado. Ele arrumou os óculos no rosto antes de se virar para os amigos. — Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?

Remus sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem quase imediatamente e escondeu seu desconforto por trás da borda da caneca, bebendo um gole generoso. A bebida estava muito gelada, o que era um alívio em meio àquela noite escaldante de verão.

Sirius, ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada, abriu um sorriso afetado e alterou ligeiramente sua expressão anterior para um sarcasmo claro.

—Remus acabou de me chamar de “hétero babaca”. Dá para acreditar? – Ele desenhou as aspas no ar para mostrar que estava apenas citando o amigo. Sirius manteve um sorrisinho desdenhoso no rosto e esperou a reação exagerada de todos, que certamente veio.

Peter quase esguichou cerveja pelo nariz em um acesso de riso. Remus gritou “Hey!” em protesto, apesar de internamente dar graças a Deus por Sirius não ter contado o que ele tinha _acabado_ de falar, de fato. James ergueu as duas sobrancelhas de uma vez só, incrédulo, e deu palmadinhas leves nas costas de Peter até que o amigo se acalmasse.

—Acho que podemos concordar com o babaca. Mas _hétero_? – James foi o primeiro a comentar e quase levou uma cotovelada de Sirius, que por sorte estava longe o suficiente para não o acertar.

—A gente já descartou essa possibilidade no último ano do colégio. – Peter falou, sem nenhum pingo de maldade, pegando uma batata frita com cheddar do prato de Remus. – Quando ele decidiu que beijar toda a população feminina de Hogwarts não era a única meta que ele tinha.

—Porque excluir os meninos da equação? – James provocou, com um risinho. – Porque não os _professores_? Porque não beijar _a bibliotecária_ também?

Remus riu. Eles nunca deixariam de importunar Sirius por causa daquilo. Nem em um milhão de anos.

—Do jeito que vocês falam parece que eu sou algum tipo de _sex freak_. – Sirius resmungou, a voz tendendo um pouquinho para o aborrecimento – E a Senhorita Pince era só cinco anos mais velha do que eu, ok? Nem foi tão errado assim.

—Como se você _fosse_ algum tipo de _sex freak_?! – Peter questionou. – Você beijou oitenta por cento da população estudantil do maior colégio interno do Reino Unido. E alguns funcionários. Como isso soa para você?

—Isso porque nem começamos a falar da faculdade... – James abriu um de seus sorrisos que eram capazes de iluminar metade da cidade, de tão radiantes. Sirius não se encolheu na cadeira, apesar de estar claramente aborrecido.

—Vocês falam isso como se fosse uma coisa muito ruim que eu fiz na adolescência, junto com cheirar cocaína e ir para a prisão.

 —Não me lembro quem foi te buscar na delegacia.... Ah! Na verdade, me lembro, sim. Minha mãe. Eu tive que ouvir um sermão sobre isso por _dois meses_. – James provocou mais uma vez, mas Sirius fingiu não ouvir. É claro que ele não tinha ido para a prisão. Por pouco.

—E é uma coisa boa? – Remus emendou.

—Não é bom nem ruim. É só um fato. – Sirius rolou os olhos como se estivesse cansado de discutir com eles sobre aquele assunto.

E provavelmente estava, uma vez que seus amigos sempre mencionavam as mesmas três coisas para tirá-lo do sério: “Você já beijou Hogwarts inteira” – que ele simplesmente não conseguia contestar. “Você quase conseguiu uma ficha criminal no seu aniversário de 17 anos” – ao que ele protestava que ir para a delegacia tecnicamente não era o mesmo que ser preso. “Você é um idiota que usou cocaína para provar um ponto para a sua família” – ao que eles emendavam que se ele fizesse isso outra vez lidaria com a ira de Euphemia Potter. E a deles, é claro.

—Vocês estão se esquecendo do ponto dessa conversa – Sirius disse e ergueu a mão para o garçom, num sinal internacional que pedia para que ele trouxesse mais cerveja. – _Remus me chamou de “hétero babaca”._

—Conte toda a história, Padfoot. – Remus resmungou alto demais. Odiava quando Sirius fazia esse tipo de coisa.

—A história _toda?_ – Sirius inquiriu, os olhos brilhando em uma diversão maliciosa. Lupin sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, mas ignorou aquilo.

—Deixa que eu conto. – Ele se apressou a responder. Os olhares interessados de Peter e James se voltaram para ele. – Sirius foi dispensado por uma garota no bar e passou a última meia hora reclamando como ele sempre faz quando não consegue alguma distração boa o suficiente. Porque esse é Sirius Black.

—Ei! Eu não reclamo de levar _um fora_. – Ele protestou enquanto enfiava um punhado das batatas de Remus na boca e engolia rapidamente, exasperado como sempre. – Eu estaria muito bem se ela tivesse ao menos me distraído por alguns segundos. E eu nem estou falando no sentido sexual da coisa. É só que é tudo tão _entediante_.

—Então você reclama quando alguém decide ir para cama com você sem que você faça o menor esforço porque é entediante, mas também reclama quando a pessoa nem te dá atenção porque seu charme barato não foi capaz de persuadi-la no primeiro minuto, já que isso _também_ é entediante? – Peter concluiu, o que fez com que o sorriso de canto de Remus ficasse mais pronunciado.

—Sirius não sabe o que diabos ele quer. – James rolou os olhos avelã. – Ele não gosta de pessoas que o desafiem e que claramente não estão _tão_ a fim dele—

—Porque eu não sou como você! – Sirius o cortou, na defensiva.

—Quieto, Padfoot. Você não está autorizado a comentar sobre _isso_. – Potter lhe lançou um olhar atravessado, que Sirius milagrosamente levou a sério. – Mas também não gosta de pessoas que o querem, porque se cansa delas.

—Esse _também_ não era o ponto da história! – Black protestou pela segunda vez, parecendo genuinamente irritado. Remus tinha vontade de rir, mas provavelmente era porque ele estava um pouquinho bêbado _demais_.

—Eu não quis dizer no sentido _literal_ da coisa, Pads. Quis dizer que você estava agindo como um.

—Só porque ele estava reclamando? – Peter questionou em defesa de Padfoot, o que fez com que a expressão do amigo se desanuviasse.

—Não. E que fique bem claro que a partir de agora estou citando as palavras exatas de Padfoot, até porque eu seria fisicamente incapaz de dizer essas asneiras. – Remus mordiscou uma batatinha por alguns segundos, em um tipo de pausa dramática que o momento exigia. Ele podia ver, pelo canto do olho, Sirius preparando sua defesa.

 —“Às vezes...” – Ele começou, numa imitação muito ruim da voz do melhor amigo, claramente possível graças a quantidade de álcool que Remus tinha ingerido. Peter e James estavam tentando muito arduamente esconder suas risadas. Sem nenhum sucesso. Ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar. – “Eu queria simplesmente ser gay, Moony. Parece tão mais _fácil_.”

—Meu deus, Sirius, você _é_ um babaca! – James constatou com a boca cheia de _pretzels_ e estendeu a mão para dar um tapa nada delicado na cabeça de Padfoot. Sirius uivou de dor, mas Remus achou que ele merecia o tratamento. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

—Eu avisei. – Remus deu de ombros e se recostou na cadeira.

—Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! – Sirius guinchou, desesperado para conseguir se explicar. – Não estou falando que você tenha _privilégios_ por ser gay, isso seria absurdo e ridículo. Nem que você não sofra uma série de preconceitos por viver em uma sociedade extremamente intolerante e homofóbica. Não é isso! _Você sabe_ que não é isso. Conte toda a maldita história, Remus.

—Então eu disse que ele estava sendo idiota, que não havia nada de mais fácil em ser gay. Então ele disse que _sexo_ era mais fácil. 

—Sirius! – Peter ralhou, escandalizado, e Remus decidiu que amava _muito_ aquele garoto.

—É rude, estereotipado e preconceituoso presumir que só porque uma pessoa é gay sexo é mais fácil. É quase como se você estivesse dizendo que gays são promíscuos. – James disse, bastante sério.

Sirius bufou e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Remus mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Não foi nesse sentido, pelo amor de Merlin! – Sirius se virou para Lupin. As sobrancelhas e o cenho levemente franzidos, os olhos apertados em sinal de confusão. – Foi isso que você entendeu?

Remus entendia o motivo por trás da confusão de Sirius. Se ele tinha interpretado a declaração de Padfoot como algo abertamente preconceituoso porque tinha feito aquela oferta logo em seguida?

_“Se a questão é sexo, Padfoot...”_

—No primeiro segundo, quando disse que você estava agindo como um hétero babaca, sim. Mas depois imaginei que você provavelmente não queria dizer nada do tipo.

—Ainda bem. – Sirius pareceu relaxar um pouquinho na sua cadeira. – Não estou reclamando que seja difícil transar com pessoas aleatórias. Porque para mim não é. – Não havia nenhuma pontinha de superioridade ou exibicionismo em sua voz. Era apenas a verdade. Remus tentou ignorar aquilo, mas ele sempre ficava um pouquinho desconfortável falando abertamente sobre sexo. Ele sabia (sabia, inclusive, sobre _detalhes_ que Padfoot não se importava em comentar) que Sirius dormia com milhares de pessoas. – Mas existem outros problemas. Primeiro, metade das pessoas nem sabe o que é ser pansexual. Então elas sempre ficam meio _esquisitas_ quando descobrem. A maioria das meninas ficam preocupadas com o fato de eu ser gay, o que não sou. A maioria dos caras ficam preocupados com o fato de eu ser o típico “macho alfa” enrustido, o que eu _também_ não sou. Então sexo, que não é essa coisa complicada para mim, vira essa bagunça. E o resto das pessoas, que não supõe nem uma coisa nem outra, são desinteressantes.

—Se você fosse gay essas coisas não estariam automaticamente excluídas. – Remus disse em uma demonstração de compreensão e paciência. – As pessoas vão continuar julgando, não importa se você é pan, ou bi, ou gay. É uma merda.

—Não acredito que é a primeira vez que você se depara com seu _Big Gay Drama_. É até justo que você se incomode com _alguma coisa_ , porque você passou todo o tempo de escola muito tranquilo com a sua sexualidade. – Peter comentou com um sorrisinho no rosto. – Moony passou por um punhado desses no primeiro ano do ensino médio.

—Como quando ele não aceitou que estava apaixonado por Amus. – James balançou a cabeça em negação, segurando uma risada.

—Ou quando tentou namorar Dorcas Meadowes por dois meses _só_ para ter uma namorada para apresentar para os pais durante as férias de natal. – Peter lembrou.

Remus gargalhou.

—Okay. Eu fui um grande idiota durante o meu _Big Gay Drama_ , mas já chega. Vamos considerar que Sirius se expressou muito mal. Mas da próxima vez que você disser algo estúpido assim, Padfoot, vou confiscar a sua carteirinha _queer_. Você sabe que eu tenho esse tipo de autoridade.

—Isso é ridículo. – Sirius protestou. – Você não é mais _queer_ do que eu!

—Não sei se alguém nesse mundo é. – James interveio. – Qual é, Padfoot! Você sempre aparece com seus ternos extravagantes nas reuniões das Indústria Black. E não pense que estou falando apenas daqueles floridos e brilhantes, não. Um _botton_ da bandeira do Orgulho Gay em todas as roupas. Sério? Você não poderia ser mais _extra_ nem se tentasse. Não sei como seus pais ainda não fizeram nada a respeito disso, do jeito que eles são.

—Se eles aceitarem que eu sou pansexual vai ser um escândalo envolvendo o nome das Indústrias Black. Se eles me deserdarem vai ser um escândalo envolvendo o nome das Indústrias Black. Acho que eles estão de mãos atadas. Eu faço o que posso para ser claro na minha mensagem. – Ele deu de ombros com um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios.

De fato, Sirius fazia o que estava ao seu alcance para ir contra a imagem da família Black. O fato de cursar a faculdade de música, a motocicleta ilegal e o estilo punk rock envolvendo coturnos de couro falavam por si só.

Moony riu mais um pouco enquanto puxava a caneca de Padfoot, que ainda estava pela metade, para si e dava um gole sem pedir permissão. Prongs pediu mais uma porção de batata frita e conferiu os resultados no jogo de futebol na televisão. Wormtail fez questão de garantir que eles ainda tinham _pretzels_ o suficiente indo até loja ao lado do bar e comprando um novo pacote de salgadinhos.

Eles ficaram no bar por mais algum tempo, conversando sobre qualquer coisa aleatória que parecia muito importante ou divertida o suficiente. Remus olhou no relógio há muito esquecido e se surpreendeu ao ver que já eram três e meia da madrugada. Ele tinha grupo de estudos no sábado pela manhã. Droga.

—Hey, Worm. Já está na nossa hora, vou ligar para o táxi.

Wormtail resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e não levantou a cabeça da mesa. Ele estava cochilando há pelo menos quinze minutos.

—Eu posso deixar vocês em casa. – James ofereceu, balançando a chave do carro no ar.

—Na verdade... – Remus estendeu a mão e roubou as chaves do amigo, guardando-as no bolso de sua calça jeans. – Eu vou pedir _dois_ táxis. Você não está em condições de dirigir. E nem vou começar a falar do Sirius.

Padfoot mostrou o dedo do meio para Moony, mas não protestou.

Remus garantiu que a conta fosse paga e fez com que todos os meninos dividissem igualmente, apesar de James protestar que era por conta dele. O primeiro táxi já estava os esperando do lado de fora do pub quando eles saíram do estabelecimento. Remus colocou Sirius e James dentro do carro e falou o endereço do apartamento que eles dividiam no centro da cidade para o motorista.

 Ele e Wormtaill aguardavam a própria carona sentados no meio fio quando ele sentiu seu telefone tocar no seu jeans. Ele e Peter não dividiam um apartamento, mas moravam na mesma rua perto da faculdade.

Com muito esforço Remus pescou o aparelho de dentro do bolso dianteiro e estreitou os olhos ao ver o identificador de chamadas.

_Padfoot._

Não seria possível que ele já tivesse se metido em confusão, certo? Remus tinha o colocado dentro do táxi há menos de cinco minutos, por Merlin!

—Hey, Pads. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O silêncio perdurou do outro lado da linha por alguns segundos e Moony afastou o celular da orelha para conferir se a ligação estava normal. Estava.

—Você estava falando sério? – A voz de Sirius parecia ainda mais rouca pelo telefone.

Remus franziu o cenho por dois segundos completos, até que se deu conta. Ah. _Aquilo_.

Ele pode ouvir a própria voz estável, amena e descontraída repetir dentro de sua cabeça as palavras que dissera horas atrás _“Se a questão é sexo, Padfoot, você pode me ligar”_

_“Você estava falando sério?”_ A voz de Padfoot ressoou mais uma vez e Remus não saberia dizer se ele estava imaginando aquilo ou se Sirius tinha repetido a pergunta. Provavelmente a primeira opção.

Quando percebeu que estava calado há mais tempo do que deveria, Remus limpou a garganta.

—Sim.

Moony sentiu a palavra ser carregada por uma onda eletromagnética até o seu destinatário. Muito antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de pegá-la de volta do ar e engolir aquela maldita resposta, muito antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade sequer de se arrepender por dizer as coisas tão claramente, Sirius respondeu. E de alguma maneira Remus sabia que Padfoot tinha aquele sorriso levemente admirado e divertido estampado no rosto.

 —Certo. – Black disse e então desligou.

Remus encarou os próprios pés antes de ouvir a voz de Peter próximo de seu ouvido.

 —O que Sirius queria?

—Reclamar que o táxi dirigia muito mais perigosamente do que James.

Peter riu. Remus suspirou. Não sabia da onde tinha tirado aquela resposta.

Não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, também. Não sabia o que ele tinha acabado de desencadear com uma frase de dez palavras ditas por um garoto ligeiramente bêbado ao seu melhor amigo. Não sabia dizer se “certo” era bom ou ruim. Mas, mesmo assim, Remus sorriu ao guardar o celular e entrar no táxi.

**xXx**


	2. When you are lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi leitores mais lindos do mundo, tudo bem?
> 
> O capítulo demorou a sair (sim, estou ciente disso) e quero pedir desculpas. Apesar de ter toda a história milimetricamente planejada eu simplesmente TRAVEI pra escrever esse capítulo.
> 
> Fiquei me remoendo por dias e reescrevendo as mesmas cenas porque – honestamente onde eu estava com a cabeça quando criei o plot dessa fanfic? – é simplesmente MUITO DIFÍCIL escrever uma cena de sexo entre dois melhores amigos de infância. Não pode ser romântico demais, nem selvagem demais, nem desesperado demais, nem rápido demais... 
> 
> Enfim, sofri e suei bastante pra escrever a primeira vez deles de um jeito realista (a querida MaeveDeep me garantiu que está bom o suficiente, eu não ousaria duvidar dela).
> 
> Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram no capítulo anterior e, obviamente, a Cecília (que, coitadinha, se tornou minha beta dessa fanfic sem um pedido oficial) e a Miller (amor da minha vida e stan número um de Wolfstar junto comigo). 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e, sem mais delongas, corram pra apreciar sete mil palavras de Wolfstar.
> 
> Se você gostou – e até se não gostou – deixe um review para que eu saiba sua opinião ♥
> 
> Mil beijos, Mirtle

**When you are lonely**

Duas semanas.

Esse foi o tempo que Sirius levou para ligar para Remus. Não literalmente, é claro.

Sirius Black, com sua clara aversão a mensagens de texto – pura preguiça, na opinião de Lupin – e sua conta de telefone ilimitada – uma cortesia das Indústrias Black –, ligava para _todo mundo_ o _tempo todo_. Raras vezes ele transmitia recados importantes (“A Senhora Potter está te convidando para o almoço de domingo. Você não pode dizer não”). Em algumas ocasiões ele telefonava para jogar conversa fora (“James é a pior dona de casa que já conheci. Será mesmo que ele é filho dos Potter? A casa _deles_ é impecável). Na grande maioria das vezes, contudo, ele ligava apenas para dar respostas curtas às mensagens de Remus (“Bar. Amanhã. Avise Wormtail”).

Era por esse motivo que Remus Lupin não se encontrava nenhum pouco surpreso ao ver que era Sirius quem estava ligando naquele horário. Toda pessoa com o mínimo de bom senso concordava que ligações deveriam ser realizadas _antes_ da uma e meia da manhã, exceto, é claro, que tivessem um caráter inevitável de urgência. Remus duvidava que fosse o caso. Ele conhecia Sirius muito bem para saber que o melhor amigo não se importava em ser socialmente inadequado.

Remus estava jogado no sofá de pijamas, a televisão brilhava no escuro e o ventilador de teto estava ligado na velocidade máxima. Ele simplesmente _detestava_ o verão.

—Hey. – Ele resmungou ao atender o telefone, a voz rouca pela falta de uso nas últimas horas, mas foi prontamente interrompido por Sirius.

—Prongs está naquele maldito congresso da universidade, em Leeds.

Remus coçou um olho com os nós dos dedos. Ele estava tão cansado depois de ter feito dois exames na faculdade e ter trabalhado a tarde toda na Biblioteca Municipal que nem se lembrava de qual tinha sido sua última refeição naquele dia. Além disso, ele tinha a impressão de que tinha cochilado por mais da metade do episódio de The Fosters que estivera assistindo.

—Hmmm... – Ele murmurou, incerto. – Eu sei?

—E Peter está trabalhando no Giovanni’s.

Era um dos restaurantes favoritos de Moony. Ele _definitivamente_ precisava comer alguma coisa. Sirius pigarreou do outro lado da linha.

—Nenhuma novidade até aí. – Remus apontou, se esticando até a mesinha de centro para alcançar o controle e abaixar o volume da televisão.

—Quer vir aqui para casa? – Padfoot perguntou após quase um minuto de completo silêncio.

Moony pensou na meia hora de distância entre um lugar e o outro, isso se o trânsito estivesse tranquilo. Pensou em seu sofá confortável, na hora em que teria que acordar no dia seguinte para assistir aula de Fenômenos de Transporte – antes das sete – e em como estava analisando a possibilidade de pedir pizza para o jantar.

—Hmmmm... – Ele respondeu, tentando ganhar tempo. – Então eu sou sua última opção?

—Não.

—Claro que sou. Se Wormtail estivesse com você _agora_ , você me chamaria?

—Não. – A resposta foi curta e ríspida. Aparentemente muito bem decidida.

—Se James estivesse aí você me convidaria? – Moony tentou outra vez.  

—Provavelmente não. – Sirius retrucou, como se aquela resposta fosse _extremamente_ óbvia. Remus tentou não ficar profundamente ofendido com aquilo. – Você é a _única_ opção que tenho, Moony.

Então ele não era a _última_ opção, mas a _única_? Se Sirius tivesse _outra_ opção ele teria ligado para outra pessoa? Remus não sabia o que diabos aquilo queria dizer. Dessa vez ele não se importou em soar magoado.

—Você tem milhares de amigos na faculdade para quem poderia ligar, Padfoot.

Sirius não respondeu imediatamente.

Remus se afundou ainda mais nas almofadas numa tentativa frustrada de ficar confortável. Ele suspirou, entendendo o problema daquela atitude. O desconforto não era _físico_.

Ele não se lembrava de ter ficado preso em um silêncio desconfortável com um de seus melhores amigos desde os treze anos, quando tinha brigado com Sirius e James por duas semanas.

—Você está fazendo _isso_ ser mais difícil de propósito?

— _Isso_?

—Ah, por Merlin! – Remus podia imaginar Sirius ligeiramente exasperado jogando uma mão para o alto, como ele sempre fazia quando começava a se irritar. Padfoot era naturalmente uma pessoa direta, era por isso que a maioria das pessoas o considerava _rude demais_. E, além disso, Sirius Black detestava ter que explicar coisas que para ele eram evidentes. – Eu _definitivamente_ não tenho amigos da faculdade que por ventura me oferecem sexo casual ou uma amizade colorida em troca de _nada._ Quer dizer, até tenho. Mas não é como se eu ao menos considerasse aceitar a proposta de algum deles, porque, bem... porque não. Então, Moony, sim. Você _é_ a única opção que escolhi ter essa noite. Não faça com que eu me arrependa de ter te ligado. Você que sugeriu isso, para começo de conversa.

Remus se engasgou com a própria saliva.

—Ah. _Isso_.

—Porque motivo você acha que te chamei para vir aqui quando James oportunamente não está? – A curiosidade na voz de Sirius soava genuína.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Padfoot! Eu vou na sua casa pelo menos duas vezes na semana para _matar tempo_. Como diabos eu deveria saber que você não estava me convidando para jogar vídeo game e comer pizza?

—Ei! Eu não estou recusando _essa_ opção.

Remus rolou os olhos. Meu Deus, Sirius não tinha o mínimo de foco. Ou noção para conversas importantes. Ele quase riu.

—Padfoot.

—Certo. – Sirius mexeu em alguma coisa que fez barulho e pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, sua respiração ritmada e profunda ecoando pelo telefone. Remus confortou-se com aquele barulho tão familiar. – Deveríamos ter um código ou algo assim?

—Um código? – Remus ponderou. – Tipo o quê?

—Não faço ideia. Não acho que posso simplesmente te ligar e perguntar se você está a fim de transar. Ao menos não em público. Mas ser sutil também não está exatamente _funcionado_.

Dessa vez Remus riu. Ele podia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes na vida se lembrava de Sirius Black tentando ser sutil ou discreto com qualquer coisa que fosse.

—Banco Imobiliário. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

—Perdão?

—Você pode me convidar para jogar Banco Imobiliário. Peter odeia Banco Imobiliário desde que ficou me devendo um milhão e meio em imóveis, na sexta série. James tem preguiça de contar o dinheiro, então ele nunca joga. As outras pessoas do mundo não ficam escandalizadas com pessoas que convidam os amigos para partidas de jogos de tabuleiro, você não vai soar _tão_ rude se falar isso em público. Me parece bom o suficiente.

—Esse é o pior código para sexo que já ouvi na vida. – A voz de Sirius soava mais divertida do que ele provavelmente gostaria de admitir.

—Ou você pode fazer como qualquer pessoa normal e mandar uma mensagem.

—Sem chances. – Ele respondeu, do outro lado. Moony abriu um sorriso. – Te vejo em meia hora?

—Okay.

—Ah, eu estava falando sério sobre a pizza.

Remus rolou os olhos e desligou. Padfoot era _impossível._

**xXx**

O prédio em que Sirius e James moravam ficava no centro da cidade em meio a outros edifícios extremamente luxuosos, onde os imóveis eram valorizados em cerca de dez mil libras _por mês_. Aquilo era quase impensável na realidade de Remus. Mas era apenas mais uma cortesia oferecida pelas Indústrias Black à Sirius.

Remus acharia aquilo extremamente bizarro se não conhecesse a dinâmica distorcida da família de Sirius tão bem quanto ele conhecia.

Não era segredo para ninguém que os Black eram _controladores_ e _rigorosos._ Também era de conhecimento geral que Padfoot não se sujeitava facilmente às regras que eles tentavam lhe impor. Mas em vez de provocar uma Terceira Guerra Mundial, como seria esperado, eles ofereciam ao filho rebelde um apartamento, cartões de crédito ilimitados e um cargo honorário dentro da corporação.

Era um jogo de _poder_.

E os Black sabiam que Sirius não podia lutar abertamente contra isso. _Touché_.

Sirius tinha tentado se livrar de todas as pressões e supostos privilégios de ser um Black ao fugir de casa para morar com os Potter, durante o ensino médio. A estratégia fracassou menos de seis meses depois, quando ele foi intimado à delegacia de polícia por supostamente ter desviado dinheiro de uma das empresas pertencente às Indústrias Black.

Nenhuma autoridade achou estranho o fato de um adolescente de dezessete anos ser acusado de fraudar, sozinho, a contabilidade de uma empresa inteira pela própria família. Ninguém pareceu estranhar, também, o fato de Walburga Black ter retirado as acusações após Sirius concordar em voltar para a mansão dos Black. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele quase foi preso.

Sirius tinha arrumado outras maneiras de fugir do controle exercido pelos pais, é claro. Maneiras menos abruptas e impactantes, mas já era alguma coisa.

James tinha se mudado para a cobertura de Sirius um ano antes de entrarem na faculdade, porque Padfoot nunca o deixaria em paz se ele não o fizesse. Peter e Remus não moravam oficialmente no apartamento oferecido pelos Black, mas tinham escovas de dentes e roupas extras que estavam sempre à disposição caso decidissem passar a noite por lá, o que acontecia com uma frequência gigantesca.

Era ridículo que suas mãos estivessem tremendo – quase que imperceptivelmente, mas ainda sim _tremendo_ – e que seu estômago tivesse se transformado em uma pequena bola de ansiedade afundado no meio de suas entranhas diante da perspectiva de encontrar Sirius, não era?

Pelo amor de Merlin! Era _Padfoot_.

Um de seus melhores amigos.

Não tinha como as coisas serem esquisitas. Porque, bem, eram _eles_.

Todas as pessoas do mundo que já tinham observado a dinâmica entre os quatro meninos poderiam concordar que havia algo único na amizade que eles mantinham. Para começo de conversa, os quatro eram inseparáveis. Algumas vezes eles se subdividiam em duplas aleatórias, mas todas as combinações possíveis funcionavam _muito bem_ juntas.

Além disso, não havia absolutamente _nenhuma_ restrição entre eles. De nenhum tipo.

Não haviam assuntos proibidos. Não haviam segredos ou mentiras (pequenas omissões poderiam ser perdoadas, dependendo do caso). Não havia muita noção de privacidade também, verdade seja dita, mas eles tinham superado isso ao dividir o mesmo dormitório do colégio interno por sete longos anos.

O relacionamento entre Sirius e Remus era pautado nessas mesmas linhas, como não poderia deixar de ser. Eles _funcionavam_.

Simples assim.

Na verdade, eles funcionavam _tão bem_ que Remus, aos quinze anos, tinha recebido uma ligação escandalizada de sua mãe ao descobrir que ele estava namorando um garoto. Não porque ele era _gay_ , mas porque o garoto não era _Sirius_.

Moony chacoalhou a cabeça numa tentativa brusca de mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos. Aquilo, com certeza, era uma coisa constrangedora demais para se lembrar no caminho até a casa de Padfoot.

Remus desceu do táxi desajeitadamente, tentando equilibrar a caixa de pizza apenas em uma mão, puxou a carteira do bolso traseiro de sua calça num movimento incrível de contorcionismo e finalmente entregou o dinheiro ao motorista. Sacou sua própria cópia da chave e a colocou na fechadura do portão de entrada.

Moony fez um gesto com a cabeça ao passar pelo porteiro, que abriu um sorrisinho de reconhecimento, e andou até o elevador. Conferiu o relógio em cima das portas automáticas. Duas e oito.

Lupin entrou no elevador, apertou o número da cobertura de James e Sirius e colocou o dedo no identificador biométrico enquanto uma música de fundo da década de setenta tocava. As portas se abriram diretamente no apartamento que ele conhecia tão bem com um som agradável. Ele colocou um pé no hall de entrada e ouviu a voz de Sirius, a distância, reverberar pelas paredes brancas.

—Cozinha!

Remus se direcionou sem precisar pensar no que estava fazendo.

Ele tinha levado um certo tempo para se acostumar com o piso de mármore branco, com a janela de vidro da sala que ocupava uma parede inteira e proporcionava uma visão panorâmica da cidade abaixo deles, com o teto de gesso enfeitado com lustres de cristal e, basicamente, com toda a aura aristocrática que o lugar emitia.

Felizmente, Sirius tinha decidido trocar toda a mobília vitoriana que atulhava cada centímetro quadrado do lugar – relíquias de família, segundo a mãe dele – por móveis normais. A cobertura tinha ficado consideravelmente mais vazia – e Walburga tinha ficado consideravelmente mais furiosa – mas tinha se tornado mais aconchegante também.

Era simples, minimalista, _resplandecente_ – a decoração em tons de branco, dourado e cinza fazia com que Remus tivesse a terrível impressão que estava entrando no céu – e era absurdamente familiar.

—Hey. – Ele disse, ao entrar na cozinha e colocar a pizza em cima do enorme balcão em que James costumava se sentar.

Sirius estava de costas para a porta, escorado na pia lavando louças, de modo que olhou por cima de um dos ombros e abriu um sorriso ao ver Remus ali.

O barulho da água corrente era reconfortante. Ver Padfoot sendo _Padfoot_ também.

Lupin relaxou imediatamente, toda a preocupação se dissipando de seu corpo.

—Moony – Sirius cumprimentou, sua voz transparecendo um sorriso. – Você está atrasado. Mas trouxe pizza, então não posso reclamar.

—Não mesmo. Pepperoni.

—Graças a Deus. Odeio quando James me obriga a pedir pizza vegetariana. Coloque no forno, só uns quinze minutos para derreter o queijo.

Remus fez o que ele pediu, calmamente ajustando o temporizador do forno para que não corresse o risco de queimar o jantar. Ele jogou a caixa de papelão no lixo e pegou o pano de prato para secar as louças que estavam no escorredor.

Sirius tinha uma lavadora de louça ultramoderna e uma diarista sempre que precisasse. E, ainda sim, é claro que ele estava limpando tudo o que se encontrava num raio de dez metros de distância.

—Faxina? – Remus questionou, depois de mais ou menos dois minutos em silêncio. Ele sabia muito bem que Padfoot limpava compulsivamente quando estava ansioso. Ou entediado. Restava descobrir qual das duas opções.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha involuntariamente, mas Sirius não viu porque estava muito ocupado olhando para as próprias mãos cheias de espuma.

—Só estou lavando as louças.

—Eu consigo sentir o cheiro do alvejante que você usou para limpar o chão, Pads.

Sirius suspirou dramaticamente ao ser pego em sua própria mentira. Ele não esperava que Remus acreditasse, de todo modo.

—Eu limpei o chão porque derramei vinho perto do tapete felpudo da sala. – Ele enxaguou o último copo e entregou para Remus, que não entendia como derramar vinho na sala implicava em limpar todo o chão do apartamento, mas não contestou. – As louças são culpa de Prongs, que viajou e deixou tudo uma grande bagunça. _Como sempre_. Você demorou. Eu não tinha mais com o que me ocupar.

Moony colocou o último prato dentro do armário.

Então era uma mistura dos dois. Tédio _e_ ansiedade.

Ele não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho de canto.

—Certo. Estava só perguntando.

Sirius secou as mãos em um pano de prato e desfez o coque que mantinha seu cabelo minimamente organizado. Os fios negros caíram em uma cascata mais graciosa do que seria considerado normal para qualquer parâmetro.

—Quer beber alguma coisa?

—Por favor.

Padfoot andou até o bar do outro lado da cozinha e encheu uma taça de vinho branco e serviu metade de um copo com tequila. Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

—Você não conhece mais o conceito de “dose”?

—Você está reclamando? – Sirius rebateu e deu um gole generoso no copo que era destinado a Moony. – Pronto.

—Rude. – Remus disse antes de virar a tequila.

—O que você estava fazendo quando te liguei?

—Assistindo The Fosters.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, ciente de que aquilo provavelmente não era verdade, então sorriu presunçoso.

—Dormindo?

—Pode ser que eu tenha cochilado nesse meio tempo...

— _Em nome de McGonagall!_ – Os lábios de Sirius se curvaram em um sorriso muito satisfeito – Eu _realmente_ consegui te arrancar da cama?

—Eu não estava _na cama_ , então tecnicamen— Remus começou, mas foi prontamente interrompido com um gesto de mão de Sirius que indicava que ele não se importava com o “tecnicamente”.

—Esse é meu maior feito desde que apareci numa negociação internacional usando a mesma coroa de flores no cabelo que usei para minha apresentação musical na faculdade. Meu pai ficou completamente vermelho eu tive que jantar na casa da minha avó por três finais de semana para me desculpar, mas isso... _Isso aqui_ é incrível. Prongs ficaria orgulhoso.

—Só por que eu desisti de ficar em casa dormindo? – Remus questionou. – Você está se vangloriando por uma coisa dessas?

—Não. – Sirius respondeu e Remus podia apostar que ele estava escondendo um sorriso. – Porque eu te tirei da sua cama _e_ te trouxe para a minha no meio da madrugada. Isso é _alguma coisa_.

Remus ergueu o olhar para encontrar Sirius o encarando.

Seus olhos cinzentos estavam incrivelmente sérios. Talvez fosse por causa da iluminação da cozinha. Talvez não. Ele tentava esconder um de seus sorrisos satisfeitos, que eram absurdamente maravilhosos, enquanto seus dentes mordiam delicadamente o lábio inferior.

—Você fica absolutamente ridículo sendo tão presunçoso.

—Não fico não.

  _Droga_. Ele não ficava. 

Remus estava prestes a responder algo à altura quando o forno começou a apitar. Sem nem pensar duas vezes ele foi até lá e o desligou, abrindo a porta para sentir o cheiro maravilhoso da comida.

—Quer comer agora?

—Se eu não quiser desmaiar na próxima meia hora, sim.

Sirius lhe estendeu a luva para tirar a forma quente de dentro do forno e colocou dois pratos em cima do balcão. Ele sabia muito bem que Moony comia com as mãos, mas ainda tinha esperança de que um dia Remus não deixaria um rastro de migalhas por onde passasse.

Remus colocou a pizza em frente a eles e se serviu, enquanto Sirius enchia os copos mais uma vez. Ele se sentou no banquinho desconfortável e suspirou de felicidade. Padfoot rodeou o balcão e se sentou ao lado dele, a menos de meio metro de distância.

— Pizza foi uma _ótima_ ideia.

—Desde que horas você está sem comer?

—Hm... – Ele levou alguns segundos tentando se lembrar. – Almoço?

—Você vai desaparecer. É o que Euphemia diz.

—A Senhora Potter criou você e Prongs. Vocês comem o tempo todo, não é um bom parâmetro. Eu não preciso de muito para viver, me alimente com pizza a cada doze horas e ficarei bem.

—Você é mais alto que eu. E mais magro. Talvez ela esteja certa.

—Eu estou comendo agora. – Ele falou, mastigando devagar e engolindo para provar seu ponto.

Padfoot se manteve calado, bebericando seu vinho vez ou outra, enquanto Moony comia o segundo pedaço.

Apesar dos momentos de silêncio entre os dois serem frequentes – Sirius era uma pessoa direta. Remus era naturalmente quieto. – Moony sabia que havia algo diferente _ali_.

Ele praticamente podia _sentir_ o olhar de Sirius queimando sua pele, como se ele estivesse pensando se deveria ou não falar o que tinha em mente. Vindo de Padfoot, isso era bastante raro.

—Hey. – A voz de Remus soou clara ao quebrar o silêncio entre os dois. – Meu jantar pelos seus pensamentos.

Sirius se inclinou na direção de Remus e mordeu o pedaço de pizza que ele ainda segurava com as pontas dos dedos. Lupin esperou que ele terminasse de comer e limpou a mão no guardanapo a sua frente.

—Estou tentando entender como nossas partidas de Banco Imobiliário vão funcionar. Você não foi muito claro no bar. Nem quando te liguei.

—Banco Imobiliário realmente soa ridículo. – Remus resmungou, as pontas das orelhas vermelhas.

Sirius riu.

—Mas, bem... quanto a _isso_ : eu não sei. – Ele deu de ombros sem cerimônias. – Eu não pensei muito a esse respeito. E também não é como se eu decidisse esse tipo de coisa sozinho, de toda maneira.

— _Você não pensou muito a esse respeito?_ – Sirius repetiu.

Havia algo no tom de voz dele que indicava que talvez Sirius estivesse ofendido.

—E-eu... – Ele limpou a garganta. – Bem, na verdade eu não achei que você fosse ligar.

—Não? – Agora ele podia ouvir claramente a incredulidade se sobressaindo na voz do melhor amigo.

—Quer dizer – Remus começou a explicar, antes que Sirius interpretasse o que ele tinha dito de uma maneira totalmente equivocada. – Eu _esperava_ que você ligasse. Eu falei sério sobre _isso_ , Padfoot. – Ele assegurou pela segunda vez e viu os ombros do outro relaxarem um pouquinho. – Eu só achei que você não fosse levar a sério. Quer dizer, é quase como se o carinha-bonito-da-faculdade me convidasse para sair sem motivo nenhum. Meio improvável, não acha?

—Então eu sou equivalente ao carinha-bonito-da-faculdade? – Padfoot perguntou enquanto um olhar debochado se fazia perceptível em sua expressão.

Remus rolou os olhos tão drasticamente que ficou surpreso por não enxergar o próprio cérebro.

— _Presunçoso_. Foi apenas uma comparação. Mas, sim, é mais ou menos isso.

—Você me acha bonito, então?

—Você _sabe_ que é bonito, Padfoot. Metade do mundo te acha bonito. A outra metade deve ser cega. Precisa mesmo que eu te dê esse tipo de validação?

Sirius gargalhou e deu de ombros, displicente.

—Seria bom. – Ele deslizou a mão pelos cabelos negros. Se Remus não estivesse tão acostumado com o gesto poderia jurar que ele estava tentando parecer mais charmoso. – Mas sei que você é horrível com elogios. Obrigada mesmo assim. A propósito, o carinha-bonito-da-faculdade seria _muito_ idiota se não te ligasse, Moony.

Lupin sorriu e abaixou os olhos. Ele realmente era péssimo para lidar com elogios.

—Eu falei sério também. Mas se você não estiver totalmente certo de que quer isso, Moony, tudo bem.

Remus Lupin respirou fundo antes de fitá-lo outra vez.

Ele queria, _pelo amor de Morgana_ , é claro que ele queria.

Remus não faria uma proposta daquelas se não estivesse cem por cento de certeza. Mas era inegável o fato de que ele estava um tanto quanto inseguro. Era muito óbvio, também, que não era o único.

Dava para ver pelo jeito com que Sirius mordia lentamente a parte interna da bochecha, pelos braços cruzados em cima do balcão e pela taça de vinho momentaneamente esquecida. 

—Você não acha que as coisas vão ficar esquisitas?

Sirius pensou por algum tempo antes de responder.

Sua camisa branca e seu short xadrez faziam com que ele parecesse mais novo do que realmente era. Remus adorava o fato de que Sirius era o cara mais punk-rock que conhecia e que, mesmo assim, usava conjuntos de pijama. Com meias. E pantufas.

—Você se lembra da primeira vez que eu te beijei?

É claro que Remus se lembrava.

Eles tinham dezessete anos. Estavam na primeira festa ilegal de volta às aulas do último ano como estudantes de Hogwarts. A festa tinha acontecido em uma das salas mais discretas do colégio, que era precariamente vigiada pelos monitores e ficava no sétimo andar – bem longe dos ouvidos de todos os professores. Era praticamente impossível que fossem pegos bebendo naquele lugar, então a maioria dos alunos contrabandeava álcool.

Sirius parecia particularmente disposto encher o copo dos amigos naquela noite, de modo que de meia em meia hora ia até um dos corredores desertos ali perto para pegar as garrafas que tinha escondido atrás de uma das armaduras antigas. Em uma dessas ocasiões ele tinha arrastado Remus com ele.

Remus tinha rolado os olhos durante todo o trajeto, depois tinha bebido tequila direto da garrafa e reclamado do gosto. Sirius tinha declarado com muita veemência que um dia ele aprenderia a gostar de destilados – estava certo.

Eles tinham se sentado em uma das inúmeras passagens secretas que conheciam, atrás de uma tapeçaria antiga, na mais completa escuridão e decidido beber ali mesmo. Porque ficar indo e voltando, afinal de contas?

Remus tinha mencionado – pela décima sexta vez – que tequila era forte demais e que queimava como o inferno, quando Sirius se inclinou e o beijou. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ou se explicar. Sem dar tempo para que Remus se preparasse.

Eles tinham voltado para a festa alguns minutos depois. Sirius o beijou pela segunda e última vez em um jogo de verdade ou consequência, o que era tremendamente clichê e brega. E, apesar de ser um beijo muito bom, Remus ficou internamente satisfeito por aquele não ser o primeiro beijo deles – que história horrível seria.  

—Sim. Você queria saber se gostava de garotos.

—Não. – Sirius balançou a cabeça e abriu um pequeno sorriso muito calmo. – Eu não te beijei porque estava _curioso_. Eu te beijei porque queria te beijar. E porque você estava reclamando muito.  

Remus riu, incrédulo.  

Eles conversavam sobre tudo que precisava ser conversado. E, até aquele momento, o fato de terem se beijado duas vezes não parecia grande coisa, então Remus e Sirius nunca tinham propriamente _discutido_ sobre o assunto.

—Aconteceu também de você ser o primeiro cara que eu beijei então, sim, eu meio que descobri aí. Mas não te beijei só para testar.  E as coisas não ficaram esquisitas entre a gente. Não foi constrangedor, mesmo eu tendo beijado um _menino_ que era também meu _melhor amigo_.

—Me pareceu um pouco constrangedor, _sim,_ quando você gritou para Peter e James, do outro lado do salão, que tinha me beijado. – Remus provocou, um sorriso divertido surgindo no canto de seus lábios.

—Detalhes. – Sirius fez um aceno desdenhoso com a mão. Ele deu de ombros e se levantou empilhando os pratos sujos e os talheres usados e colocando-os na pia logo em seguida. Lupin o seguiu, levando os copos.

Remus sabia que as coisas não seriam complicadas com Sirius – porque as coisas _nunca_ eram complicadas entre eles – e sabia que eles não se afastariam independente do que acontecesse daquela noite em diante – porque eles simplesmente _não conseguiam_.

Mas precisava de uma confirmação.

—Então você acha que vai ser a mesma coisa?

Sirius fechou a torneira com uma atenção exagerada. Ele se virou de lado, o suficiente para que pudesse encontrar os olhos de Remus, mas de forma que ainda ficasse escorado no balcão da pia.

As palavras escaparam de sua boca antes mesmo que ele percebesse.

—Acho que tem só um jeito de descobrir.

Moony ergueu os olhos verdes até onde Padfoot estava. Era uma imagem tão natural, aquela. Tão _cotidiana_.

O osso do quadril de Padfoot encontrando-se com o mármore frio e branco do balcão. Uma perna cruzada em frente a outra como de costume. Sua mão relaxada sobre a beirada da pia. As bochechas coradas quase que imperceptivelmente. Uma de suas sobrancelhas levemente arqueada em desafio.

Quantas vezes ele tinha entrado naquele apartamento e se deparado com Sirius lavando a louça? Ou de pijamas? Ou com aquela postura muito displicente e muito particular? Inúmeras, sem dúvidas.

Não era _exatamente_ um desafio.

Remus sabia pelo tom que ele tinha usado ao proferir aquelas oito palavras – _“Acho que só tem um jeito de descobrir”._

Era mais como um _convite_ murmurado casualmente, por baixo da respiração, assim como a proposta de Remus.

Lupin respirou com um pouquinho de dificuldade antes de se aproximar mais de Sirius. A diferença de altura entre eles era pouca, aproximadamente cinco centímetros, mas, por ser mais alto, ele conseguia ver nitidamente os cílios compridos de Sirius quase encostando em sua bochecha toda vez que Padfoot piscava.

Ele não estava piscando.

Seus olhos de um cinza único encaravam Remus como se eles nunca tivessem ficado tão próximos um do outro. Imóveis.

Sirius baixou o olhar lentamente até a sua boca.

_Porra._

Como é que se respirava?

Sirius subiu os olhos pelo rosto tão familiar de Remus. Devagar. Sarda por sarda.

Ele analisou os lábios finos e – comprovadamente – muito macios de Moony, depois as bochechas pálidas, o nariz retilíneo e pequeno, os cílios que eram de um tom muito claro de loiro, as sobrancelhas discretas da mesma cor do cabelo e o contorno do rosto como um todo.

Remus engoliu em seco e bebeu da imagem de Sirius admirando-o. Ele podia se imaginar corando, mas esperava que não estivesse. Black, por fim, colocou seu próprio olhar sob os olhos verdes de Lupin.

E só então, finalmente, abriu um sorriso muito contido para seus próprios padrões e se inclinou para perto dele, uma mão gentilmente apoiada no pescoço de Moony, trazendo-o mais para perto.

Remus fechou os olhos antes de sentir os lábios de Sirius tocarem os seus. Com uma delicadeza que _não_ era característica dele, com muito cuidado.

Como se dissesse “Tudo bem, Moony. Você tem tempo para se acostumar”.

Não era difícil se acostumar a sensação maravilhosa de beijar Sirius. Remus levou menos de três segundos para colocar seus braços ao redor da cintura de Padfoot, que por sua vez subiu a mão que estava no pescoço dele para os fios cor de areia. Remus _quase_ grunhiu.

Ele sentiu a língua morna de Sirius na sua boca, movendo-se ainda com muita cautela, mas com tamanha agilidade que despertava todo tipo de sensação em Remus. Era um tanto assustador pensar que apenas um beijo era capaz de fazer com que seu corpo inteiro respondesse imediatamente, o coração batendo rápido, as pupilas dilatadas quase até o limiar das írises. Então Remus não pensou.

Em vez disso ele mordeu o lábio inferior de Sirius e ficou extasiado ao ouvi-lo suspirar. Moony deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo comprido de Padfoot antes de descer as mãos pelos ombros dele, as pontas de seus dedos impetuosamente explorando toda a extensão das costas de Sirius por cima da camisa fina de algodão.

Em resposta, Remus sentiu os dedos de Sirius se entrelaçando no seu cabelo sem muita delicadeza – indicando talvez, apenas talvez, que Sirius não tinha um autocontrole tão grande assim. Padfoot ofegou baixinho mais uma vez quando as unhas curtas de Moony cravaram-se em sua cintura.

Moony ouviu ambas as respirações entrecortadas quando se separaram brevemente para inspirar – aquilo era mesmo necessário? – antes de puxá-lo outra vez.

Mãos ávidas por contato. Bocas sedentas pelo corpo do outro.

Sirius Black imediatamente desceu os lábios até o pescoço de Remus, que ergueu o queixo para que ele tivesse um acesso maior a área. Moony teve que fechar os olhos e morder o próprio lábio com força para evitar gemer quando Sirius o arranhou suavemente com os dentes e mordiscou a curva de seu pescoço. Aquilo provavelmente deixaria marcas na pele pálida de Remus Lupin.

Padfoot estava muito concentrado no que fazia, caso contrário teria se vangloriado por ter feito Remus praguejar baixinho enquanto beijava toda a extensão do colo dele, passando pela jugular que pulsava acelerada, pelo maxilar áspero contraído, pela clavícula proeminente e angulosa e, por fim, indo parar na pequena região abaixo do lóbulo da orelha esquerda, onde Sirius chupou vagarosamente. Aquilo _certamente_ deixaria marcas na pele pálida de Remus Lupin.

Remus tentou desanuviar um pouco a mente e retomar seu controle ao impedir que Sirius continuasse aquele caminho tortuoso de beijos – que estava a um pequeno passo de descer pelo seu abdômen, visto que Sirius estava extrapolando os limites impostos pela gola da camiseta de Remus – e erguer o rosto do melhor amigo para um outro beijo. Mais calmo. Mais _contido._

Padfoot murmurou algo ininteligível no meio do beijo e abriu mais a boca para que pudesse aproveitar melhor a sensação da língua de Remus na sua. Uma confusão de braços, mãos, dedos, bocas, cabelos e _grunhidos_.

Sirius não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que tinha beijado alguém com tanta vontade. Ou da última vez que tinha ficado excitado _tão_ rápido. Provavelmente nunca.

Moony o empurrou contra o balcão da pia – desistindo da ideia de ser comedido no instante em que Padfoot passeou com um de seus dedos displicentemente pela parte interna do cós de sua calça – pressionando-o de encontro ao mármore gelado para que pudesse ficar mais próximo de Sirius. Para sentir cada músculo de Padfoot contra o seu próprio corpo. E, principalmente, para colocar uma de suas pernas no espaço entre as pernas dele e–

_Oh_.

Numa surpresa agradável, Sirius percebeu que Remus estava tão excitado quanto ele.

Ele abriu um de seus sorrisos mais verdadeiros: um tantinho arrogante, muito afiado e bastante envaidecido. Sirius reservava esse tipo específico de sorriso para os momentos em que se sentia genuinamente satisfeito com alguma coisa.

Remus notou, é claro, a expressão estampada no rosto do melhor amigo e quase girou os olhos por puro hábito, mas foi impedido de pela mão de Sirius, que desabotoou a sua calça com uma destreza absurda e escorregou para dentro do jeans. Lupin estremeceu sob os dedos longos e meticulosos dele.

_Puta que pariu_.

Ele estava _completamente_ _vestido_. E ainda sim Sirius Black era capaz de fazer com que ele se arqueasse apenas com uma insinuação.

Padfoot observou cuidadosamente a reação de Remus e continuou a massagear o membro dele ao ver que Moony estava respirando, devagar, para manter o pouco controle que tinha. As pálpebras quase se encostando de uma forma muito preguiçosa e enlevada, os pelos da nuca arrepiados e sensíveis por causa do toque tão deliciosamente inesperado e _quente._

Lupin abriu a boca em um círculo perfeito sem emitir som nenhum, os lábios corados e partidos tão convidativos, e Black tomou isso como um sinal para colocar a mão por dento da cueca.

Moony congelou. E com muito esforço pediu para que Padfoot _parasse_.

—Alguma coisa errada? – Sirius tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão, a voz muito carregada de desejo para ser ignorada.

Remus sorriu gentilmente, para que o outro não se assustasse, e balançou a cabeça em negação.

—Então...?

Lupin não desviou o olhar das írises cinzentas de Black ao responder, sem um pingo de hesitação ou constrangimento em sua voz.

—Não quero ser egoísta, então vou cuidar da sua ereção primeiro. – Ele disse simplesmente. – Eu tendo a ficar meio preguiçoso _depois_.

Sirius sentiu que as palavras lhe fugiam, então ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele deslizou a mão pelo cabelo comprido, tirando os fios bagunçados do seu campo de visão. Remus se aproximou outra vez, as mãos espalmadas em seu tórax, e sorriu de canto enquanto arrancava a camiseta de Black por cima da cabeça dele.

Lupin deslizou os lábios suavemente por toda a extensão, explorando o que conseguia com a boca, mal encostando os lábios na pele exposta de Sirius. Padfoot, por sua vez, não conseguia sentir exatamente onde Remus distribuía beijos delicados, porque algo zunia em seus ouvidos, muito provavelmente o barulho da corrente elétrica que percorria seu corpo.

As mãos de Moony puxaram a cordinha do short de pijamas de Sirius de uma forma muito maliciosa e ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto empurrava a peça de algodão para o chão, observando o amontoado de tecido preso nos calcanhares de Black.

Sirius não estava sequer usando roupa de baixo e isso fez com que Remus risse, uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto pequenas manchinhas vermelhas povoavam suas bochechas e pescoço numa expressão _quase_ encabulada.

Remus não quebrou o contato visual entre eles ao se abaixar, o sorriso ainda intacto no rosto, a pele usualmente tão pálida levemente corada nos lugares mais extraordinários, pontuada por diversas marcas roxas que começavam a se formar – culpa de Padfoot –, tornando aquela imagem provavelmente _a mais indecente_ que Sirius tinha visto na vida. E ele tinha visto muitas.

Padfoot sentiu a respiração presa na garganta quando Remus se ajoelhou. Ele finalmente parou de encarar os olhos enevoados de Sirius e então olhou para o pau rígido a sua frente, pulsando e completamente duro. O sorriso de Moony finalmente chegou até seus olhos. Se ele hesitou por um momento pensando em como faria com que coubesse em sua boca, não transpareceu.

Remus envolveu a base do membro de Sirius com uma das mãos usando a força ideal. Nem tão delicado – ah sim, porque ele não queria que os gemidos de Sirius fossem _delicados_ – nem tão forte – porque ele queria que Padfoot _durasse_.

Movimentou a mão devagar, a princípio, então ouviu Sirius soltar a respiração e mover o quadril inconscientemente para frente, no mesmo ritmo que ele.

_Puta merda_ , era tudo o que Sirius conseguia pensar.

Como _a mão_ de Remus poderia fazer _aquilo_? Era praticamente inacreditável que ele o fizesse sentir como se fosse implodir em seu próprio mundo desconexo de pensamentos e sensações apenas com o toque de uma masturbação lenta. Devia ser algum tipo de _talento_.

Remus continuou fazendo o que fazia até escutar o primeiro gemido rouco, então parou. Sirius, que tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, voltou seus olhos solenemente para Remus, numa tentativa de entender o que ele planejava e – _Ah, merda._

Moony umedeceu os lábios e se aproximou da cabeça do membro de Sirius, a mão ainda apertando levemente a base, em movimentos suaves, satisfeito em ver que ele estava completamente túrgido, satisfeito em ver que ele ansiava por aquilo.

—Hmmm... – Sirius murmurou, tentando encontrar o fio inconstante que naquele momento chamava de voz. – Moony?

—Sim? – Remus olhou para cima, os olhos verdes nitidamente carregados de malícia, apesar de ostentar a expressão e o tom de voz muito inocentes. Os lábios a meio caminho do pau de Sirius.

_Por Merlin,_ aquilo deveria ser _proibido_.

—Você – Padfoot limpou a garganta e olhou para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse a boca de Remus. Ou as mãos dele. Ou olhos. Ou qualquer coisa que pudesse tirar sua concentração. – Você sabe que não prec...

Remus riu, muito confortável com a situação, o calor de sua respiração irregular incrivelmente próximo da pele exposta de Sirius, o que fez com que Black se contorcesse no lugar.

— _Você sabe_ – Lupin repetiu, suave e calmo. – Que esse diálogo é desnecessário. Mesmo assim, Padfoot, eu _sei_ que não preciso. Ok? E espero que você sabia que estou fazendo isso exclusivamente porque _quero_. Não é todo dia que posso ter Sirius Black literalmente nas minhas mãos. Ou na minha boca, para ser mais específico.  

Sirius pensou em protestar. Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, Remus podia tê-lo sempre que quisesse. A qualquer dia. Em absolutamente _qualquer momento_.

Mas Padfoot não disse nada. Em vez disso abriu um sorriso complacente.

Sirius Black nem entendia direito o motivo de ter tentado aquele diálogo – talvez o fato de ter Moony ajoelhado aos seus pés atrapalhasse a conexão entre seu cérebro e sua boca.

Remus Lupin não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia as coisas simplesmente porque _tinha_ que fazer. Ele não era guiado por protocolos vazios e supostas obrigações. Ele fazia as coisas porque tinha vontade. Ou porque gostava. Muitas das vezes uma combinação dos dois.

E pouquíssimas coisas no mundo podiam parar a força incontrolável da natureza que era Remus Lupin quando ele _queria_ alguma coisa.

Sirius nem _tentou_.

A mente de Black não conseguiu processar nada além de _“Porra!”_ várias vezes quando ele sentiu a boca de Remus ao seu redor. Úmida, quente e precisa. Os lábios de Moony apertados contra seu pau, a língua percorrendo parte de seu comprimento enquanto a sua mão ainda trabalhava na extensão que ele não conseguia abocanhar. Devia ser algum tipo de _dom_. 

Padfoot tentou não jogar a cabeça para trás e se desbotar em pensamentos incoerentes naquele mesmo segundo. Era um esforço absurdo manter as pálpebras abertas quando ele estava _tão próximo_ , mas valia a pena para ver Remus. Seus cabelos cor de areia balançando suavemente no ritmo de sua boca e mãos, seus olhos deslizando para cima – a procura de Sirius, escaneando suas reações – seu aperto provocante quando ele percebia que _sim, Sirius ainda o encarava_. 

Na verdade, _aquela_ era sem dúvida a imagem mais indecente que Sirius Black já tinha visto na vida. Ele gemeu alto. Que se dane se os vizinhos ouvissem.  

Sirius apertou a borda da pia quando Lupin correu a língua por uma veia particularmente sensível na lateral de seu membro, com medo de que fosse _desmaiar._ Ele empurrou seu quadril para frente outra vez, sem nenhum controle sobre o próprio corpo.

_Pelo amor de deus, como alguém exigia controle numa situação_ _daquelas_? Com Remus?

Com Remus o chupando como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo?

Ele não aguentaria muito mais tempo, não naquelas circunstâncias. Não com Remus aumentando o ritmo de acordo com as suas necessidades. Não conseguiria, _pelo amor de todos os deuses desse mundo_ , com Remus erguendo os olhos verdes até ele e piscando lentamente.

Sirius colocou a mão livre nos cabelos Remus, muito suavemente, apenas para sentir os fios leve como água sob seu toque, apenas para sentir que _ainda estava ali. Que era real_. Suas pálpebras estremeceram e se fecharam subitamente, permitindo que Sirius entrasse em êxtase completo pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ele não fazia ideia de quais xingamentos murmurava, mas tinha certeza que eram audíveis (provavelmente para o quarteirão todo).

Ele abriu os olhos alguns segundos depois, apenas para encontrar Remus limpando o canto da boca com um sorrisinho muito contido _._ Moony tinha uma das mãos enfiada dentro da própria calça e fazia movimentos suaves, a boca aberta em um suspiro silencioso.

Sirius não tinha sanidade para lidar com uma cena _daquelas_. Não depois de um orgasmo. Ele precisava descansar por pelo menos dez minutos antes de ter outra ereção, _pelo amor de deus_.

Lupin se ergueu, usando a borda do balcão como apoio. Black baixou os olhos até a calça dele, o volume ainda muito perceptível sob o pano grosso. Ele não tinha terminado ainda, mas provavelmente não estava longe, levando em consideração as pequenas gotículas de suor em sua testa e no jeito que ele lambia os lábios entre uma piscada longa e outra, muito concentrado no que fazia para prestar atenção em outra coisa.

Sirius se sentia essencialmente exaurido e sonolento, o corpo basicamente sustentado pelo balcão em que estavam escorados. Isso não o impediria de fazer com que Moony gozasse. Por Deus, não _mesmo_.

Sirius o puxou para perto pela barra da camisa – e era um pouco bizarro perceber que Remus ainda estava completamente vestido quando ele já estava praticamente nu – uma expressão de deleite no rosto. Lupin aproximou-se sem resistência, permitindo que Sirius o beijasse no pescoço já muito explorado e deslizasse as unhas curtas e pintadas de preto por sua nuca, um arrepio incrivelmente bom percorrendo seu corpo e aumentando muito a tensão que ele sentia.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e apertou os lábios em confusão quando a mão de Sirius empurrou o zíper para baixo, para encontrar o pau de Remus sob a cueca preta sem nenhum empecilho.

—Que foi?

As palavras de Remus mal passaram de um murmúrio, baixas e pesadas.

—Você está quase dormindo escorado nessa pia, Pads. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas parece que eu te deixei muito cansado com um maldito boquete. Deveria ter usado só as mãos, mas... – Ele sorriu. Não odiava dizer aquilo nem um pouquinho. – Eu posso dar um jeito nisso sozinho.

Sirius Black rolou os olhos e sua resposta foi colocar um dedo na borda da cueca de Remus Lupin, que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, e deslizar a mão para dentro dela depois de alguns segundos, um sorriso radiante se formando em seus lábios ao ver a situação do melhor amigo.

O membro de Remus praticamente latejava de encontro aos seus dedos, tão duro e tão retesado. Remus gemeu mais uma vez só de sentir o peso da mão de Sirius sobre seu pau. Padfoot não sabia exatamente o que tinha feito para lhe causar aquilo, mas Moony estava muito além do que ele teria imaginado. Na beira de um precipício.

—Não seja ridículo, Moony. – Ele respondeu, substituindo a mão de Lupin numa sucessão de movimentos vigorosos que fizeram com que Remus gemesse alto e fechasse os olhos instantaneamente. – Você não vai durar três minutos desse jeito.

Lupin não protestou, como teria feito em condições normais, em vez disso afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Sirius, apoiando a testa no ombro dele, buscando o máximo de equilíbrio que conseguia, pois ele simplesmente não confiava em suas pernas. Parecia que seus joelhos cederiam a qualquer minuto.

Remus ondulou seu quadril de encontro aos movimentos ritmados de Sirius apenas algumas vezes. Padfoot usou sua mão livre para subir pelas costas tensas de Moony sem nenhum cuidado e então entrelaçar os dedos na raiz dos cabelos dele, puxando com uma força que fez com que Lupin mordesse o ombro de Black para não gritar.

Ele suspirou e arfou quando sentiu pequenas explosões de prazer irradiarem pelo seu corpo, tentando ao máximo ser silencioso, sem saber que Sirius tinha escutado cada gemido e sussurro que ele deixara escapulir pelos lábios entreabertos – alguns, inclusive, soando como variações de Padfoot.

Remus continuou apoiado em Sirius enquanto se recuperava. Só até sua mente entrar em foco, ele garantiu a si mesmo, mas foi incapaz de se separar, mesmo que já estivesse consciente, quando Black pousou suas mãos dos dois lados do seu quadril e desdenhou padrões circulares com as pontas dos dedos, numa carícia muito sutil e aconchegante. 

Sirius afastou os fios cor de areia da testa de Remus no instante em que ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. Sem pensar muito no que fazia – como quase sempre – Sirius sorriu e o beijou delicadamente, os cantos de sua boca se curvando ao ver que Remus correspondia com calma.

Moony se separou depois de um minuto, quando já estava ficando sem ar, e conteve seu sorriso ao ver que Sirius provavelmente surtaria com a bagunça na cozinha. Bem, _não só na cozinha_. Na verdade, os shorts de pijama de Sirius e a cueca de Remus estavam definitivamente arruinados e precisavam ir direto para máquina de lavar. Haviam evidências no chão, também.

Sirius se virou e enxaguou a mão – que provavelmente também estava suja, _oops_ – e então arqueou uma sobrancelha muito bem definida.

—O que foi?

—É a primeira vez que eu bagunço a sua cozinha e você não reclama. – Remus disse triunfante, abotoando a calça com cuidado.

Sirius gargalhou.

—Depois eu cuido disso. Agora estou pensando em bagunçarmos o meu quarto.

E, ainda sorrindo, arrastou Remus pela mão até o outro cômodo.

**xXx**


	3. When you can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado especialmente a MaeveDeep: primeiro, porque é seu presente de aniversário ligeiramente atrasado. Segundo, por você ser o amor da minha vida e a melhor beta que eu poderia querer, é claro. Te amo muito, sweetheart. ♥
> 
> E também a Miller, Any Vallete e Beatriz Rabelo, que não perderam a fé em mim nem por um minuto nesses longos meses que passei resmungando que não conseguia terminar de escrever esse capítulo nem por decreto judicial. Obrigada pelo apoio, amo vocês.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem. Comentários são sempre bem vindos! ♥

**When you can’t sleep**

Lily Evans não trabalhava na Biblioteca Municipal.

Pelo menos não _oficialmente_.

Depois de mais de um ano dividindo o balcão dos atendentes com Remus, ela tinha saído do emprego para começar um projeto de pesquisa no Instituto de Economia da universidade, que era sua área de estudo e oferecia uma bolsa razoável.

Após incontáveis horas de convivência em Hogwarts – especialmente durante o ano em que ambos foram nomeados monitores da Grifinória – Lily e Remus tinham construído uma amizade tranquila e agradável.

Eles costumavam arrumar os livros nas estantes sussurrando opiniões sobre os títulos e discutindo os autores – o que lhes garantia várias reprimendas da Madame Pince. Lily e Remus contrabandeavam comida da cafeteria ao lado da Biblioteca para dentro da sala dos funcionários – ato expressamente proibido. E passavam todo o tempo livre que tinham depois de almoçar sentados no gramado do parque que ficava no fim da rua, observando as pessoas e conversando.

Absolutamente nada tinha mudado desde que Lily tinha pedido demissão.

 Ao menos uma vez por dia – normalmente perto do horário de almoço – Lily Evans aparecia na Biblioteca e ajudava Remus com o que quer que fosse para que ele saísse mais cedo, então ela pegava a maior quantidade de livros que conseguia carregar e eles se jogavam no sofá dos funcionários para ler alguma coisa enquanto comiam.

Madame Pince, surpreendentemente, fingia não conhecer a rotina de pequenos atos ilegais dos dois. Talvez ela não pudesse mais brigar com Lily já que ela não estava no quadro de funcionários. Talvez ela achasse Remus triste e solitário demais para privá-lo de companhia. Talvez ela tivesse uma pequena simpatia pela amizade de Remus e Lily. Provavelmente a primeira opção.

Remus bebeu o último gole de seu café e jogou o copo descartável no lixo enquanto esperava por Lily. Ele pegou o seu sanduíche perfeitamente embalado em um saquinho ziploc e rolou os olhos.

Lupin simplesmente odiava ter que seguir o plano alimentar elaborado pelos nutricionistas do time de atletismo. Era tortura ter que comer _aquilo_ por dois meses inteiros antes de qualquer competição. Quem se importava com coisas idiotas como um bom preparo físico e uma dieta balanceada? Bem, provavelmente o técnico e a maioria dos atletas.

Ele suspirou, se rendendo, e deu a primeira mordida. A textura era de isopor.

Lupin estava na metade de seu sanduíche quando ouviu batidas na porta – no mesmo ritmo das palmas da música de abertura de F.R.I.E.N.D.S – e se levantou para girar a chave e permitir que Lily Evans se esgueirasse para dentro da sala dos funcionários.

—Hey! – A voz dela, resplandecente e enérgica como aquele dia de verão, soou por trás de uma pilha de livros que ela tentava equilibrar. – _MeajudecomissoaquipeloamordeDeus_.

Remus se adiantou para pegar os primeiros quatro livros – que estavam precariamente apoiados na testa dela – e os colocou na mesinha de canto atulhada. Ele encarou os títulos, enquanto Lily colocava o restante no chão com cuidado, e uma de suas sobrancelhas cor de areia se ergueu quase que involuntariamente.

—Polonês e Húngaro?

—Turco, tcheco, russo e ucraniano também. Estou tentando aprender alguma língua do leste europeu.

—Me parece que você está tentando aprender _todas_.

Ela deu de ombros.

—Quanto mais melhor. Ei! Todo o conceito de eu vir até a biblioteca é para que nós almocemos _juntos_. – A ruiva reclamou, seu olhar acusador recaindo no sanduíche esquecido em cima do braço do sofá.

—Você sabe que isso nem é comida de verdade. Não conta. – Lupin se defendeu.

Lily fechou a porta com cuidado e se sentou no tapete gasto para folhear o primeiro livro da pilha, sem dar realmente muita importância para a pequena transgressão de Remus.

—Eu vou deixar passar dessa vez, Rem, mas só porque considero um verdadeiro absurdo essa dieta horrorosa a qual os atletas são submetidos. – Evans ergueu os olhos verdes por um milésimo de segundo e sorriu. – Tem bolo de chocolate na minha mochila.

—Você é um anjo.

—Eu sei. Mas o bolo é meu. Trouxe salada de frutas para você.

—Como eu disse: você é um anjo. No caso, Lúcifer.

Lily riu enquanto tirava a comida dos dois de dentro da mochila e Remus suspirou, se jogando ao lado dela para analisar os oito dicionários que ela tinha contrabandeado naquele dia. Ela lhe entregou o potinho e ele se resignou a comer sem reclamar. Pelo menos aquilo tinha _gosto_.

—Hoje foi dia de advertência.

—Sério? – Lily arregalou os olhos e parou de virar uma folha no meio do caminho. – Espera aí. Você _levou_ advertência?

 Remus manteve a expressão séria, mesmo que quisesse rir.

—Ainda não. Mas se você continuar traficando tantos livros para a sala dos funcionários não vai demorar muito. Você está aqui _ilegalmente_.

Evans rolou os olhos.

—Madame Pince não me viu. E ela não pode provar que era eu quem estava atrás daquela pilha. Em todo caso: a advertência. Detalhes.

Lily começou a comer, mas não desviou sua atenção de Remus.

—Tinha um casal se agarrando na sessão de paleontologia.

—Ah, a sessão de paleontologia. – Lily balançou a cabeça em descrença.

—Foi... Hm... Constrangedor. Para dizer o mínimo.

—Roupas?

—Uma camiseta no chão. Calças definitivamente desabotoadas.

—Ai meu deus, Remus. Sinto muito pelo seu trauma.

—É por isso que eu preciso de chocolate no meu organismo. Tipo, urgentemente.

—Eu não vou estragar o desempenho do meu atleta favorito. Sai pra lá. – Ela o empurrou com o ombro, mas deixou que ele pegasse um pedaço do bolo mesmo assim. – Droga. Você me convence fácil demais.

—Eu não sei porque as pessoas insistem em se agarrar na biblioteca. Qual é! Isso é coisa de filme clichê adolescente.

—Com direito a cenas de beijos na chuva. E amizade colorida. E declarações de amor eterno. Ew.

Remus engoliu em seco. Okay. Talvez ele entendesse minimamente o apelo de pelo menos _uma_ dessas coisas.

—Então... Polonês.

—Parece bem complexo. – Lily comentou, voltando a olhar os livros. – Mas eu aprendi alemão e francês. Talvez eu devesse começar estudando ucraniano.

—A não ser que você faça intercâmbio na Ucrânia, não acho que tem tanta utilidade aprender essa língua agora. Talvez você devesse começar com o básico de russo, por causa da copa do mundo e tudo mais.

—Eu sempre posso usar qualquer uma dessas línguas para dizer “não” para James Potter.

Remus abriu um sorriso involuntário e incrédulo, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça em negação. Como é que aqueles dois não percebiam que eles estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro?

Lily corou minimamente.

—É uma utilidade digna, convenhamos.

—Não é não. – Remus retrucou, enquanto se recompunha, mas seu sorriso ainda era caloroso e amigável. – Você sabe que não é. E o fato de você aprender outros idiomas só para recusar os convites de James para sair prova que você deveria dizer sim de uma vez.

Lily Evans bufou e os fios de seu cabelo ruivo que tinham caído em frente aos seus olhos voaram para longe.

—Não é _só_ para isso. – Ela ainda tentou se defender, mesmo que obviamente estivesse mentindo. – E não fui em quem começou _isso_. Foi ele.

Era verdade. James Potter tinha convidado Lily Evans para um encontro, pela primeira vez na vida, durante o quinto ano, em Hogwarts, no meio da aula de línguas estrangeiras, quando eles estavam aprendendo o básico de latim.

James tinha sido corajoso o suficiente para lhe fazer a pergunta, naturalmente, em inglês. Mas Lily estava tão imersa na aula que tinha respondido um “não” muito surpreso e direto em latim. E desde aquele momento era assim que funcionava.

James a convidava em grego. Ela respondia em italiano. Ele tentava outra vez em espanhol. Ela negava em francês. No começo eram apenas frases curtas e simples, mas eles tinham levado esse conceito a um nível tão profundo e complexo que precisavam _estudar_ sentenças longas e bem elaboradas em outras línguas para continuarem.

Certa vez Lily levou três dias para descobrir que James tinha lhe convidado para passar as férias de verão na casa de campo dos Potter, em sueco. E, mais do que isso, demorou quase uma semana para enumerar, em mandarim, dez motivos pelos quais ela não iria.

Era desafiador. Era confuso. Era uma dinâmica estranha e incrivelmente particular. E, de certa maneira, um tanto quanto adorável.

Remus achava, honesta e sinceramente, que eles mereciam um ao outro.

—Eu normalmente não me intrometo nesse assunto, mas acho que chegou o momento de falarmos sério sobre isso. – Remus Lupin fechou delicadamente o livro que ela estivera folheando e esperou até que Lily, um tanto quanto resignada, lhe desse atenção completa. – Vocês estão há quase cinco anos aprendendo outros idiomas _apenas para impressionar um ao outro_. E isso seria ótimo, porque conhecimento é uma benção e tudo o mais, se não fosse pelo fato de vocês negarem a possibilidade de algo real acontecer por se comunicarem em línguas desconhecidas e se ignorarem no restante do tempo. Sério. Eu sou a única pessoa que acha que isso beira a insanidade ou coisa parecida?

—Wow. – Lily Evans exclamou baixinho, parecendo um pouquinho ofendida e totalmente na defensiva. – Quando é que te contratei como meu guru amoroso especialista em problemas de comunicação?

—Dia treze de maio de dois mil e dezesseis. Eu me lembro. Assinamos um contrato e tudo. – Ele sorriu, tentando fazer com que ela ficasse menos desconfortável por estarem falando sobre aquele assunto.

—Ah, sim. – Ela suspirou. – Mas o que você quer que eu faça? É assim que a gente funciona.

—Você sabe o que eu acho que você deveria fazer, Lil’. É o que você _quer fazer_ , há um bom tempo.

Lily suspirou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que conseguisse organizar seus pensamentos em uma linha de raciocínio coerente.

—Será que é realmente mais fácil estudar tcheco para escrever um discurso de mil palavras dizendo “não” do que simplesmente falar “sim” em inglês? – Remus deu tempo para que ela refletisse sobre aquilo antes de continuar. – Se você não gostasse dele nem se daria ao trabalho de fazer tudo isso, Lil’. E eu tenho certeza de que James ficaria muito mais impressionado com essa resposta. E feliz. E seria ótimo. _Vocês_ seriam ótimos.

—Ele é um de seus melhores amigos, é sua obrigação dizer esse tipo de coisa para mim.

—Você também é uma das minhas melhores amigas, então também é minha obrigação te dar bons conselhos. E esse é um deles.

Lily colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo ruivo extremamente liso atrás da orelha e mordeu o lábio. Remus sabia que ela estava _considerando_ , o que já era um grande avanço, uma vez que ela normalmente apenas rolava os olhos e ria um tantinho constrangida.

—Você sabe que ele não é mais aquele garoto irresponsável e irritante de quinze anos, não é? – Remus observou a reação de Lily ao absorver cada uma de suas palavras. Quase que timidamente ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Quer dizer, ele sempre foi uma pessoa _decente_ , porque, caso você não tenha reparado, eu sou bastante seletivo com as minhas amizades. Mas James é _ótimo_. De verdade. Vocês são pessoas diferentes do que eram em Hogwarts, mas as vezes acho que você continua dizendo não para o James do quinto ano, em vez de dizer o que quer para o James de hoje.

—Eu sei. – Ela respondeu, seu tom de voz completamente permeado por uma tonelada de incertezas. – Eu sei. _Eu sei._

Lily Evans respirou fundo antes de continuar, ainda sem entender como eles tinham chegado naquela discussão. E sem entender como aquilo podia deixá-la tão confusa e cheia de expectativas e ligeiramente amedrontada.

—Mas é que... Aceitar sair com ele, agora, depois de tantos anos de rejeição é... Meio _esquisito?_

—Meio _humilhante?_ – Remus falou ao mesmo tempo que ela e Lily quase riu. Quase. – Se é só esquisito é bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Você é uma das pessoas menos orgulhosas que eu conheço, Lil’. Mudar de opinião não é _ruim_. Dar uma chance para o que você quer não é _errado_.  Decisões novas são arriscadas, mas podem ser incríveis.

—Não é por orgulho. – Ela apoiou a testa na enorme pilha de livros dramaticamente e suspirou. – É só que...

Evans ergueu a cabeça até seu olhar se encontrar no mesmo nível do de Remus, as írises verdes salpicadas por minúsculos pontinhos avelã dos olhos dela eram tão brilhantes que Moony precisou de alguns segundos para prestar atenção no que Lily estava falando.

—Eu não entendo. A obsessão.

—Obsessão? – Remus repetiu, com cuidado.

— _Droga_. – Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, numa tentativa de colocar os fios ruivos rebeldes atrás da orelha, mesmo que eles já estivessem perfeitamente alinhados. Remus podia sentir que ela estava insegura _de verdad_ e.  – Não é essa a palavra que eu queria usar. Mesmo.

—Se estivéssemos falando sobre o Snape ela seria perfeitamente apropriada.

Remus se arrependeu do que disse no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Lily Evans abaixou os olhos para que ele não pudesse lê-la e engoliu em seco.

—A gente não quer ir por esse caminho agora. Uma conversa difícil por dia. – Ela sorriu, mas a tristeza era nítida no seu tom de voz. – É só que eu não entendo a insistência. O fascínio. O interesse. Ou o que quer que seja.

—Você é incrível. – Lupin deu de ombros, como se aquela resposta fosse simples e fácil. – Você é extremamente inteligente. E divertida. Você luta pelas causas certas e não tem medo do que as pessoas pensam de você. Você é determinada e resiliente. E é vegetariana o que, convenhamos, é muito importante na opinião de James. Sem contar que você é muito bonita, mesmo que não seja exatamente o meu tipo.

Lily riu do último comentário e piscou, resplandecente, sem discutir ou contestar nada do que ele havia dito. Pelo amor de deus, será que Lily Evans não poderia lhe emprestar ao menos metade daquela naturalidade ao lidar com elogios?

—Não é sobre isso que estou falando. – Ela balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não é sobre o quê ele _vê_ em mim. É sobre _porque_ ele se importa tanto.

As sobrancelhas de Lupin se juntaram em confusão enquanto ele tentava compreender.

—Você acha que James te vê como um desafio? – Ele perguntou, cautelosamente. A incredulidade, contudo, ofuscava a borda das palavras de uma maneira meio óbvia.

—Talvez. Possivelmente.

Remus Lupin normalmente considerava Lily Evans uma das pessoas mais espertas e sensatas da face da Terra. Mas não naquele momento.

—Você está falando _sério_?

—Você parece ultrajado. – Ela apontou.

—É porque eu estou. Qual é, Lily! Que tipo de garoto aprende vinte e oito línguas diferentes só para convidar uma garota para sair?

—Exatamente o tipo de garoto que gosta de desafios.

—Ele gosta de _você,_ Lily. Não vou dizer que ele não gosta de descobrir o que você disse em aramaico na segunda passada e de planejar um novo convite ainda mais inusitado que o anterior, porque ele também gosta dessa parte. Mas isso quer dizer apenas que vocês são dois idiotas brilhantes.

Lily Evans tentou reprimir um sorriso, mas suas bochechas pegando fogo e sua óbvia falta de jeito para formular uma resposta coerente eram sinais mais do que suficientes para Remus saber que ela tinha tomado uma decisão.  

—Aqui – Ela lhe entregou o potinho contendo mais da metade do bolo de chocolate e ignorou a pilha de dicionários de uma vez por todas. – Coma. E saiba que se isso der errado eu vou te culpar totalmente, Remus John Lupin.

—Posso lidar com isso. – Ele abriu um sorrisinho satisfeito e franziu a testa, inquisidor. – Por acaso você está tentando fazer com que eu fique calado em troca de comida?

—Óbvio.

—Feito.

**xXx**

—Hey. Posso ir para sua casa?

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha cor de areia, mesmo que Sirius não conseguisse ver.

—Desde quando você pede permissão em vez de simplesmente aparecer aqui?

—Desde o momento em que eu percebi que você provavelmente precisa de tempo para arrumar seu apartamento antes que eu apareça aí.

—Meu apartamento _é_ arrumado.

—Você tem livros espalhados pelo chão, Moony. Aos montes. Em todos os malditos cômodos. – Remus não discutiu. Era verdade. Ele segurou o aparelho na orelha com o ombro enquanto se esticava para pegar uma caneta no estojo aberto a sua frente. – Isso se chama _bagunça_.

—Não. Isso se chama _falta de espaço na estante_.

—Não importa como _você_ chama. A questão é: isso é um problema.

—Desde quando isso é um problema?

—Desde a última vez que fui até a sua casa sem avisar, tropecei em três pilhas de livros e passei muito tempo em que poderíamos estar fazendo outras coisas organizando tudo por ordem alfabética.

Ele realmente tinha feito aquilo. Por duas horas _inteiras_.

Às vezes era muito complicado lidar com um Sirius meticulosamente organizado.

—Certo. O que aconteceu? – Remus conhecia o melhor amigo bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava omitindo alguma informação em relação a visitá-lo. Sirius fazia esse tipo de coisa com uma frequência absurda.

Moony tinha percebido, ao longo de dez anos de convivência, que esse era o jeito que Padfoot tinha encontrado para se proteger dos próprios sentimentos e das confusões que o cercavam: não falar sobre eles.

Remus Lupin sabia perfeitamente como Sirius Black funcionava de acordo com cada uma de suas emoções. Black sempre encontrava alguma distração forte o suficiente para varrer de sua mente qualquer vestígio de pensamento quando estava mal, de modo que convertia grande parte de seus sentimentos em ações que exigiam criatividade ou disciplina.

Sirius lidava com raiva e frustração de uma forma surpreendentemente produtiva: ele compunha. Ou cantava. Ou estudava música em geral. Aperfeiçoava suas apresentações antigas. Aprendia a tocar um novo instrumento. Decorava álbuns completos de bandas desconhecidas.

Quando estava triste ou confuso ele _criava_ coisas. Qualquer coisa. Padfoot tinha uma habilidade incrível para pegar peças aleatórias – coisinhas minúsculas de metal, papelão, engrenagens – e criar objetos a partir deles – um relógio novo, uma miniatura de um castelo em 3D, uma _motocicleta_. 

Sendo, possivelmente, a pessoa mais organizada de toda a Inglaterra, ele limpava compulsivamente tudo num raio de dez metros quando se sentia entediado ou ansioso. E – em momentos extremamente raros – ele fazia uma bagunça enorme pintando quadros e paredes quando se sentia vazio ou apático. Quando se sentia incapaz Sirius dormia. Quando se sentia sem opções Sirius fumava. Quando se sentia sufocado Sirius sumia.

O problema de tudo isso era que ele normalmente se isolava, numa tentativa de manter tudo para si mesmo. As chances de que esses comportamentos se transformassem em eventos catastróficos eram gigantescas, porque quando as coisas atingiam um nível insustentável – e era uma questão de tempo até que atingissem – Sirius surtava.

Remus tinha o visto perder a cabeça duas vezes na vida: a primeira aos dezessete anos, quando ele tinha usado cocaína até quase ter uma overdose e a segunda, um ano antes, em uma briga de bar com Régulus, em que Sirius tinha acertado o irmão (antes que os Marotos pudessem intervir) a ponto de irem para o hospital com algumas costelas quebradas. Ele esperava que Padfoot nunca perdesse a cabeça pela terceira vez.

—Eu não consigo dormir. – Black respondeu, soando um tanto quanto exausto. – James está acordado escrevendo um artigo científico e mandando mensagens para Lily, que milagrosamente não o ignora desde anteontem. Talvez seja um novo recorde, a propósito. E por mais que ele esteja obviamente ocupado cuidando da própria vida, como deve ser, ele ainda quer conversar comigo sobre a _minha_ vida. E eu _realmente_ não estou no clima.

Pelo jeito com que ele havia se referido a James, Remus sabia que Padfoot estava de saco cheio. Não completamente bravo, mas ainda sim muito irritado com a insistência do melhor amigo. Lupin pensou por alguns segundos sobre quais seriam os possíveis assuntos que o deixariam tão incomodado.

Moony tinha dois bons palpites. Nenhum dos dois era o tipo de assunto que Sirius gostaria de discutir com James as onze da noite de uma quinta-feira. Mas, apesar de acreditar que Padfoot provavelmente preferia não contar para Prongs que estava transando com ele, Remus duvidava muito que Sirius tentasse fugir de casa por causa disso. A opção que sobrava era relacionada aos Black.

Problemas.

Problemas _de verdade_.

—E quem te disse que se você vier para a minha casa eu não vou querer conversar?

—Você é menos insistente e muito mais fácil de distrair.

—Você é inacreditável.

—Obrigado.

—Não foi um elogio.

Remus ficou em silêncio enquanto refazia a mesma parte do exercício de Cálculo III que estava tentando resolver há mais de vinte minutos. Sirius deixou o telefone de lado por alguns segundos para dar uma resposta atravessada a James e fechar a porta do próprio quarto com um barulho ensurdecedor.

Ele e James quase nunca brigavam _para valer_. Exceto, é claro, em casos como aquele: em que um dos dois se mostrava particularmente insistente a respeito de algum assunto delicado e o outro estava muito irritado por causa desse mesmo assunto. A pior combinação possível.

—Se você estiver ocupado eu posso ligar para o Peter. – Sirius resmungou, depois de um tempo sem resposta. – Ele provavelmente está em casa.

—Você sabe que pode vir, Padfoot. Mas você _também_ sabe que não vai conseguir adiar essa conversa com James para sempre. Amanhã ele vai continuar com milhares de perguntas e opiniões muito particulares a respeito do que quer que seja. Esse é Prongs. Me surpreende muito que vocês não tenham nascido da mesma mãe, porque as pessoas mais cabeça-dura e insuportáveis que eu conheço.

—Eu sei. – Ele conseguia ouvir uma tentativa de sorriso ecoando na voz de Sirius através da ligação, por mais estranho que isso fosse. – Eu só preciso _dormir_.

—Isso quer dizer que não teremos Banco Imobiliário hoje? – Remus questionou num tom de voz estável, tentando soar o mais neutro possível. Ele entenderia se Sirius quisesse apenas um pouco de paz para conseguir descansar.

—Oh, _não_. Estou contando com você para me enfiar de uma vez por todas na cama.

Lupin sorriu, sua covinha aparecendo na bochecha direita. Nas duas outras vezes em que haviam se encontrado Padfoot tinha ficado _exausto_.

—Vou tirar algumas pilhas de livros do caminho.

—Ótimo. – Sirius respondeu, direto. – Estou aí em quinze minutos.

—Quinze minutos não é tempo o suficiente, Padfoot. – Lupin retrucou, mas Sirius já tinha desligado.

**xXx**

Sirius chegou dois minutos depois do prometido.

Remus queria estrangulá-lo por tamanha irresponsabilidade.

Por Merlin, quem tinha permitido que Sirius Black – o motorista mais irresponsável, obstinado e arrogante do mundo – dirigisse uma maldita motocicleta? Ele era simplesmente impossível com aquela _coisa_.

Não existiam sinais vermelhos, faixas de pedestres ou regras de trânsito quando Padfoot dirigia. Moony gostaria muito que pelo menos _um_ guarda que o parasse não fosse corrompido pelo dinheiro ou pela influência dos Black e revogasse a licença de motorista de Sirius.

É claro que isso jamais aconteceria.

Remus abriu a porta. Os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. A boca apertada em uma linha praticamente invisível.

—Sério?

Sirius estava escorado do lado de fora no batente da porta. Seu cabelo estava solto e um pouco da franja caía sobre os olhos numa completa bagunça causada pelo capacete. Ele tinha uma mochila nas costas e uma expressão anormalmente séria no rosto.

Arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas ao reparar na carranca de Remus, a sombra apagada de um sorriso divertido insinuando-se pelos seus lábios. E só então conferiu as horas no relógio que usava no pulso esquerdo.

—Dezessete minutos, Moony. Eu nem corri _tanto_.

—Cale a boca antes que eu decida te mandar de volta para James.

—Eu sempre posso recorrer a Wormtail. – Ele retrucou.

—Nesse caso você está esperando o quê?

—Devido a experimentos realizados no passado posso afirmar com oitenta por cento de certeza que Peter não gosta muito de me beijar. Você não parece ter problema com isso, então...

—Acredito que eu já tenha dito para você calar a boca. – Remus disse, chegando para o lado para que Sirius pudesse passar pela porta.

Padfoot andou até a minúscula sala e colocou o capacete e a mochila no chão, ao lado do sofá. O ventilador de Remus estava ligado no máximo, como sempre, mas o apartamento ainda parecia muito mais quente do que Sirius estava acostumado. Sem nenhuma cerimônia ele prendeu o cabelo comprido em um rabo de cavalo e tirou a camiseta cinza que vestia, aproveitando o momento para chutar os coturnos pretos para longe.

—Está quente aqui.

—É verão. – Remus respondeu com simplicidade, andando até a pequena cozinha do outro lado do apartamento para pegar duas garrafas de água na geladeira e oferecendo uma a Padfoot logo em seguida. Tudo bem que o verão londrino de vinte e oito graus célsius não era tão quente assim, mas, vivendo em uma cidade constantemente nublada e fresca, eles nunca estavam preparados para ondas de calor duradouras.  – Você pode tomar um banho, se quiser.

—Sozinho? – Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e se sentou no sofá gasto, sem tirar os olhos de Lupin.

Remus se esforçou bastante para engolir o sorriso que tentava aparecer em seus lábios.

—Eu ainda estou bravo com você por dirigir até aqui acima do limite de velocidade. Então sim.

—Injusto. – Black resmungou de volta, sem muito humor para continuar qualquer tipo de insinuação. O calor sempre deixava Padfoot impaciente. Isso sem contar, é claro, o desentendimento com James e a possível briga com os Black.

Remus tentou não pensar muito nisso. Em vão.

Moony se jogou ao lado do melhor amigo no lugar vago do sofá. Ele normalmente não perguntava nada à Sirius porque não precisava, isso porque normalmente _já sabia_.

Sirius Black era capaz de fugir e de se distrair, mas não era como se ele fosse bom em esconder o que estava sentindo por muito tempo. Especialmente quando se tratava de sua família.

—O que você disse a Prongs?

—Você teve um debate mental de quase dois minutos para fazer _essa_ pergunta? – Sirius tomou um gole generoso de água antes de rebater, seu tom de voz irritantemente ácido.

Remus suspirou.

Padfoot jogou a cabeça para trás e encarou o teto, a garrafinha de água ainda pela metade segura nas mãos juntas.

—Disse que vinha dormir aqui.

—Certo. Então você provocou um oito na escala de aborrecimento de James Potter?

—Não. Ele não ficou _tão_ chateado assim. Um seis. Prongs sabia que estava indo longe demais. Eu _disse_ que não queria conversar com ele. Várias vezes.

—Certo. – Lupin repetiu, encarando o teto também. Padfoot tinha se referido a James pelo apelido então, aparentemente, não estava tão irritado assim. Um sete na escala de aborrecimento de Sirius Black, no máximo. – Tem alguma reunião importante amanhã no trabalho ou...?

Remus sabia que sua tentativa de trazer o assunto à tona tinha sido ridícula só pelo olhar ligeiramente aborrecido que Padfoot lhe lançou meio segundo depois de deixar a pergunta no ar.

—Só para deixar claro: não mudei de ideia nos últimos vinte e três minutos. Ainda não quero falar sobre isso. – Black pontuou.

—Tudo bem. – Lupin não era o tipo de pessoa que insistia. Sirius definitivamente contava com isso.

Lupin bebeu da própria água em silêncio e olhou para o caderno de Cálculo abandonado sobre a mesa ao seu lado. A lista de exercícios que deveria entregar na semana seguinte, valendo um quarto da nota do semestre, ainda pela metade. Ele provavelmente precisaria da ajuda de Wormtail para resolver os exercícios dois e três.

Ou talvez ele pudesse pedir a ajuda de Sirius que, apesar de nunca ter colocado os pés em um instituto de Engenharia, era notadamente um gênio em todos os ramos existentes das matérias exatas. Padfoot não precisava _estudar_ cálculo ou física, ele simplesmente analisava equações e _entendia_ o que tinha que ser feito ali. Por pura intuição. Lógica. Magia. Ou o que quer que fosse.

Em compensação – porque o universo tinha que se manter em equilíbrio – Sirius não tinha nenhuma facilidade nas disciplinas humanas. Ele se entediava com leituras longas, demorava mais tempo do que a média para escrever uma redação decente e precisava de uma boa dose de esforço para se concentrar nas matérias que exigiam debates.

Moony não podia deixar de pensar que Padfoot teria uma vida acadêmica muito mais fácil se fizesse engenharia ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas ele sabia que o melhor amigo seria a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo se não estudasse Música, mesmo que para isso tivesse que se empenhar muito na faculdade.

Lupin chacoalhou levemente cabeça para dispersar aquela enxurrada de pensamentos repentinos e colocou a garrafinha de água no chão antes de se voltar para Sirius, que o encarava praticamente sem piscar, os olhos cinzentos faiscando. Remus não saberia dizer quando fora a última vez na vida que tinha o visto assim (talvez, e apenas talvez, quando ele tinha sido confrontado pela mãe em frente a um Júri).

—O que você acha de— Lupin começou a perguntar, mas sua frase foi interrompida na metade quando os lábios de Sirius – usualmente tão macios e delicados – colidiram com os seus.

Ele sentiu um choque irradiar por todo seu corpo quando seus dentes se encontraram, sem nenhuma sutileza ou aviso prévio. Sirius Black avançou, o empurrando de encontro ao braço desconfortável do sofá e, se Remus ficou muito surpreso com a agressividade e raiva contida naquele beijo, ele não demonstrou.

Sirius grunhiu por uma fração de segundos e então o pressionou mais. Rapidamente. Com vontade. Com uma urgência que ele não sabia que tinha. Sedento por contato. Ávido por uma distração. Implorando por uma sensação melhor do que aquela que tinha dentro do peito – puro caos e fúria.

Lupin se moveu bruscamente em resposta e levou a mão atrás da cabeça, atirando a única almofada puída que tinha no chão, em uma tentativa lamentável de se ajeitar melhor.

O sofá era velho e duro. Sirius era voraz e pesado. Remus era desajeitado e precisava seriamente de ar em seus pulmões, mas não tinha a menor esperança de conseguir respirar no meio de tudo aquilo. Em vez disso ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e permitiu que seus dedos vagassem pelo cabelo longo de Padfoot.

Não era um beijo _ruim_ – Remus acreditava que isso era impossível, considerando que Sirius o beijava – era apenas _diferente_ de tudo que tinham feito até então. Era desesperado e incrivelmente sério.

Sirius não perdeu tempo dedilhando o contorno do corpo de Remus, como tinha feito todas as vezes antes dessa, e se afastou apenas para que Lupin pudesse se erguer, respirar e, o mais importante de tudo, puxar sua camiseta branca por cima da cabeça, descartando-a permanentemente.

Black também não abriu um sorriso satisfeito dessa vez, como tinha feito todas as vezes antes dessa, sabendo que por mais que a visão do abdome de Remus o agradasse, ele não seria sincero se sorrisse e levasse as coisas com calma.

Moony não se incomodou, porque qualquer tipo de vaidade que pudesse ter era muito menor do que a necessidade de fazer com que Sirius se sentisse menos angustiado. Seus olhos, de um verde claro, encararam Padfoot, dando todo tipo de permissão que pudesse conceder para que Sirius Black seguisse em frente com o que ele planejava fazer.  E foi o que Sirius fez.

Ele baixou sua cabeça até o peito de Remus e mordiscou seu mamilo, demorando muito menos do que todas as vezes antes dessa. Lupin, ainda sim, se sentiu ligeiramente extasiado com a imagem dos fios de cabelo negros de Sirius contra a sua pele incomparavelmente alva e pálida.

Os dentes pontiagudos de Sirius arranharam todo o tórax do melhor amigo, o que fez com que Remus ficasse completamente arrepiado e soltasse um silvo baixinho. Black desceu lentamente, as írises cinzentas duras e opacas como uma placa de chumbo, até o botão da calça de Remus, que se desfez quase que por mágica sob seu toque habilidoso.

Ele estava prestes a abaixar a cueca preta que já lhe era familiar, sua boca a centímetros de distância, quando Remus se sentou, abrupto. Os seus ombros, pontilhados por pequeninas sardas, no entanto, estavam relaxados.

—Não. – Remus disse, impassível. Sirius o encarou, automaticamente erguendo uma sobrancelha, como sempre fazia, tentando compreender qual sinal tinha entendido errado. – Eu quero _mais_. Você _precisa_.

E, como se aquela frase decidisse tudo, se levantou do sofá.

Sirius, pego de surpresa, o observou cruzar a pequena sala e entrar no único cômodo visível – que todos sabiam ser o quarto de Remus, local restrito a qualquer pessoa que não o próprio dono, de maneira que Black não o seguiu.

Lupin voltou surpreendentemente rápido, aparecendo na sala abafada com duas embalagens inconfundíveis nas mãos. E Sirius, pela primeira vez naquele dia, se permitiu sorrir genuinamente, o olhar fixo na expressão decidida e confiante de Remus.

Black acabou com o espaço que havia entre eles com poucos passos, suas mãos agarrando firmemente o quadril de Remus e o encurralando contra a parede mais próxima. O tubo de lubrificante e o pacote de camisinha caíram no chão com estrépito e Sirius teria rido do par desajeitado que faziam, se a situação fosse outra.

Em vez disso ele apenas levou os dedos até os fios curtos do cabelo de Remus e o puxou, mais forte do que o normal. Moony não protestou, aproveitando o momento para beijar o pescoço parcialmente exposto de Padfoot.

Sirius deixou o cabelo de lado para agarrar as mãos de Remus e as prender em cima da cabeça dele, sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza. Ele colocou uma de suas pernas entre as duas pernas de Lupin e o empurrou ainda mais contra a parede. Mais e mais e mais.

E Remus continuou beijando o que conseguia alcançar do pescoço de Sirius. Mais e mais e mais.

Moony se desvencilhou dele apenas para se livrar da calça já aberta, levando a cueca junto. Sirius desfez a fivela do seu cinto preto de couro e empurrou a própria calça para baixo, em um único movimento desesperado, arrancando as meias dos pés com grosseria e jogando tudo de qualquer jeito por cima do ombro.

Remus arrastou Sirius para o chão com ele, a cerâmica impossivelmente gelada em contraste com os corpos quentes dos dois, o que fez com que Moony sorrisse. Aquele sorriso irrefreável que vinha acompanhando de sua covinha na bochecha direita. Estava _mesmo_ muito calor. Era um alívio bem-vindo.

Padfoot se deitou com as costas de encontro ao piso e aproveitou o momento para puxar Remus mais para perto, fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem quase que imediatamente outra vez. Impossivelmente perto. Sempre _mais_.

Moony colocou uma mão de cada lado do corpo de Sirius e se apoiou nos próprios braços, de modo que ficasse por cima sem colocar todo o seu peso em cima dele. Padfoot precisava de ar para continuar beijando Remus daquele jeito e seria muito injusto se uma coisa tão idiota como um colapso pulmonar atrapalhasse algo tão iymportante.

Sirius Black subiu com a sua mão esquerda para o pescoçuo de Remus ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão descia pela lateral do corpo do melhor amigo. As pontas dos seus dedos deslizaram até uma das coxas de Remus, que estremeceu diante do toque suave e – até o momento – inusitado.

Remus gemeu quando Sirius afundou as unhas em sua pele e fez com que ele passasse uma das pernas por cima de seu quadril. Involuntariamente Sirius arqueou o corpo quando Remus se sentou sobre ele.

_Porraporraporraporraporra._

Os pelos do braço de Remus se arrepiaram com o atrito causado entre a cueca de Sirius e seu pau. Remus gemeu outra vez, porque aquela centelha de fricção era simplesmente _boa demais_. Pelo amor de _deus_.

E então ele suspirou, parcialmente agradecido pelo tecido áspero e parcialmente frustrado. Ainda existia uma camada de roupas entre eles. _Por que_ existia uma camada de roupa entre eles? Pelo amor de _deus_.

Remus obrigou a sua boca a se separar da boca de Sirius – por mais que todas as partes de seu corpo fossem contra essa atitude – apenas para que pudesse falar “tire essa maldita cueca”, mas, como um par perfeito de forças de ação e reação, Sirius Black abriu seus olhos imediatamente. E Remus Lupin ficou sem palavras.

Com o rosto a apenas um palmo de distância, Remus era capaz de observar os orbes nítidos e brilhantes de Sirius. O cinza de seus olhos não era duro e afiado, como de costume. Era uma tempestade. Com trovões, raios e tornados. Um redemoinho de _caos_ e _desejo_ e _fúria_ e _dor._

Remus poderia ter desviado seu olhar para os lábios macios e vermelhos de Padfoot, que definitivamente eram uma visão mais fácil e cativante. Mas ele não desviou, pois esperava que Sirius fosse capaz de ler em seus olhos, muito mais suaves, verdes e opacos “Eu estou aqui” e “Você é inquebrável”.

Padfoot piscou devagar, porque sabia que aquele momento era importante, fragmentando-o aos poucos. Sirius Black seria capaz de ler o que Remus estava lhe dizendo mesmo se estivessem no escuro.

Ele colocou a mão no pescoço de Moony, a ponta dos dedos se entrelaçando nos fios cor de areia, e o puxou para baixo, seus lábios muito perto do ponto sensível abaixo da orelha. Sua respiração quente e pesada no ouvido de Remus, como se estivesse prestes a responder “Eu sei” e “Obrigado”.

Mas tudo seria muito mais _difícil_ se ele falasse qualquer uma dessas coisas. E Remus também sabia disso. A intenção era a de que _não falassem_. A intenção é que fizessem algo _muito melhor_.

Então Sirius mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Remus e suspirou, satisfeito por tê-lo ali, pelo peso reconfortante de Moony sobre seu próprio corpo, pelo atrito provocado por cada mínimo movimento, pela sensação da pele dele na sua.

—Você tirou os malditos livros do caminho. _Graças a Deus_. – Sirius murmurou e o som saiu abafado contra a nuca de Remus.

Moony balançou a cabeça em negação, beirando a incredulidade.

Ele não deveria estar surpreso, não mesmo, porque apenas _Sirius_ seria capaz de fazer esse tipo de comentário em um momento como _aquele_. E a insinuação de um sorriso minúsculo foi óbvia no contorno dos lábios de Remus, porque era bom saber que por trás de toda aquela confusão e de toda aquela intensidade _Sirius_ ainda estava _ali_.

_Sirius._ Intrincado e complexo, com mais rachaduras do que qualquer pessoa deveria ter, que eventualmente se escondia atrás de barreiras construídas com sarcasmo e indiferença, estava bem _ali_. Totalmente ao seu alcance. A apenas uma frase minimamente perfeccionista de distância.

—Os livros não são mais o problema. Sua cueca é.

Black sorriu. Todo ângulos afiados e dentes brancos. E então empurrou o ombro de Remus para se sentar, o cabelo preto e bagunçado tão charmoso que Lupin quase o empurrou para o chão outra vez. Quase. Ele era perfeitamente capaz de se controlar.

Exceto quando Sirius Black levava uma eternidade para tirar a maldita cueca do caminho.

—Não sabia que você estava com pressa. – Padfoot disse, os olhos faiscando com malícia e um pouquinho de sarcasmo colorindo as bordas de suas palavras, quando Remus Lupin se adiantou para pegar o lubrificante e a camisinha que estavam há alguns centímetros de distância.

—Não sabia que você _não_ estava. – Remus retrucou, se aproximando outra vez e colocando o dedo indicador por dentro do cós da cueca branca, empurrando-a pra baixo. – Sério. Eu não entendo _porque_ você ainda está usando isso.  

Sirius sorriu, incapaz de se conter por mais um minuto e finalmente jogou a única peça de roupa que faltava em algum lugar longe de onde eles estavam. Black gostava da força da natureza que Remus era quando estava determinado.

—Bem melhor. – Lupin comentou, sério, olhando descaradamente para Sirius, completamente nu e sem nenhuma vergonha, parado a sua frente. – O que você quer que eu faça?

Sirius não precisou pensar muito. Eles não estavam em uma cama, o que limitava um pouco as opções e, além disso, essa era a primeira vez que eles iriam, de fato, fazer algo além de um simples oral. Precisava ser bom e confortável para os dois.

—Mãos e joelhos no chão. – Ele respondeu e o sorriso que Remus lhe lançou mostrava que, sim, aquilo era tão bom quanto ele esperava.  

Moony deu mais um beijo afobado em Sirius e lhe entregou o frasco com lubrificante antes de fazer o que Black havia pedido.

Havia uma pequena possibilidade de que os arrepios que percorriam o seu corpo fossem resultado do contraste entre o chão gelado e seus joelhos, é claro. Mas, no fundo, Moony sabia que _provavelmente_ estava relacionado ao fato de que Sirius tinha mordido o lábio inferior ao observá-lo. Provavelmente. Ninguém podia provar nada.

Remus Lupin engoliu em seco e olhou por cima do ombro para encará-lo de volta. O olhar cinzento e pesado de Sirius estava fixo em seus cotovelos apoiados no piso de cerâmica e pareciam queimar a sua pele ao analisar o arco que a coluna de Remus fazia para se manter naquela posição.

—Hey.

—Hey. – Sirius Black respondeu devagar, fazendo com que a pequena palavra durasse uma eternidade na ponta de sua língua, a voz mais muito mais grave do que Remus jamais havia escutado. – Me diga quando estiver tudo bem.

Remus acenou com a cabeça em concordância, mas não disse nada, porque não sabia se era capaz de confiar em sua voz. Sirius abriu o pequeno tubo e despejou lubrificante na mão direita até que seus dedos estivessem pegajosos o suficiente.

Ele apoiou a outra mão logo abaixo do quadril de Remus, estável e firme. E então deslizou um dedo para dentro de Moony. Devagar e constante. Moony fechou os olhos em resposta.

_Oh meu deus_ aquilo era _tão_ bom. E ao mesmo tempo não era nem perto do suficiente.

Remus, sem muita delicadeza, empurrou seu corpo de encontro ao dedo de Sirius, que não precisava de nenhuma palavra para saber que ele podia continuar. _Mais e mais_. Então ele colocou outro dedo, com certa cautela, dando tempo para que o melhor amigo se acostumasse.

Lupin sorriu, porque era incrível, porque parecia que Sirius sabia o momento exato em que cada coisa deveria ser feita. Ele não estava demorando uma eternidade para prepará-lo, porque, honestamente, nem um deles aguentaria esperar muito, mas era _bom_ e _certo_ e o _suficiente_ para ambos.

Moony abriu a boca em um gemido baixo quando sentiu os dedos de Padfoot se curvarem um pouco dentro de si, suas pálpebras fechadas refletindo pequenos pontos pretos. _Oh meu deus_. Ele definitivamente _definitivamente_ precisava de _mais_. Mais _rápido_ , mais _Sirius_.

O sorriso perfeito de Sirius resplandeceu por alguns segundos, quando Lupin esticou um dos braços em sua direção, sua palma subindo pela coxa de Black em uma perfeita demonstração do que ele queria. O sorriso perfeito de Sirius morreu no exato segundo em que a mão de Remus se fechou ao redor de seu pau, movimentando-se devagar.

Lupin olhou para trás outra vez, os fios de cabelo cor de areia grudavam na sua testa por causa do suor e, apesar de ter erguido a cabeça, ainda borravam minimamente a sua visão. Sirius engoliu em seco e, assim que Remus voltou a se apoiar sobre as duas mãos, colocou a camisinha e espalhou lubrificante sobre si mesmo.

Sirius Black segurou o quadril de Remus Lupin de ambos os lados, os dedos pressionados com tanta força que certamente deixariam marcas visíveis no dia seguinte. Remus mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar gemer muito alto. Suas pálpebras estremeceram e se fecharam de uma vez quando Sirius estocou dentro dele pela primeira vez, a calma e a estabilidade anteriores muito menos nítidas naquele instante.

Padfoot respirou fundo pela boca e se obrigou a parar antes que pudesse ir mais fundo. E então, quando percebeu que Remus tinha aberto os olhos, empurrou mais um centímetro. E então outro. E mais um.

Lupin gemeu em cada um desses momentos. Sua respiração ofegante e entrecortada perdurando pelos longos segundos que Sirius levou para retomar o controle. Seu equilíbrio ficando comprometido quando Black começou a se mover _de verdade_. O quadril dele ondulando contra o seu, muito _rápido_ e muito _intenso_ e muito _bom_.

Moony murmurou algo que nem ele conseguia entender direito, porque, _pelo amor de todos os deuses desse mundo_ , naquele instante ele não passava de um amontoado de fios em curto circuito. Sirius se inclinou por cima dele, acertando mais _fundo_ e mais _perto,_ para morder a parte da clavícula de Remus que ele conseguia alcançar e Lupin desistiu totalmente e de ter qualquer tipo de controle.

Padfoot xingou todos os palavrões que conhecia ao sentir Remus se arquear ainda mais, empurrando sua bunda de encontro as estocadas ritmadas de Sirius, porque aquilo, _pelo amor de tudo que era mais sagrado_ , era provavelmente a melhor coisa que já havia lhe acontecido na história de todo o sempre. Tão malditamente _quente_. 

Sirius tentou não fechar os olhos. Tentou não aumentar o ritmo de uma vez. Tentou durar mais. Mas, sinceramente, qual era a chance que ele tinha? Para começar, era Remus. E eles estavam no chão da sala. E era tudo tão _intenso_.

Sirius sentiu seus pensamentos se dissolvendo momentaneamente, qualquer traço de autocontrole sendo apagado enquanto um véu branco caia sobre sua mente. Pequenas estrelas explodindo em uma sequência de combustão espontânea bem atrás de suas pálpebras. Ele suspirou e gemeu, sentindo tudo se tornar letárgico e brilhante.

Remus praguejou em resposta, suor escorrendo pelo seu pescoço, o olhar verde perdido em algum lugar da bagunça maravilhosa que Sirius era naquele momento. Black estendeu a sua mão envolveu o pau de Remus, que estremeceu sob o toque. Não foram necessárias mais do que duas estocadas longas e um giro preciso de seu pulso para que Lupin também gozasse, ofegando muito mais do que se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

 Alguns segundos consideráveis se passaram antes que os dois voltassem a órbita e que Sirius saísse de dentro de Remus. Os braços de Moony cederam logo em seguida, e ele não sabia se eles voltariam a funcionar em um futuro próximo. Ele estava simplesmente tão exausto que desistiu de se levantar, deitando-se com o abdome no chão que outrora estivera gelado. Naquele momento, contudo, tudo que Remus conseguia sentir era o calor do corpo de Padfoot quando ele moldou às suas costas. Seu sorriso foi irrefreável.

Os dedos de Sirius passearam pelos cabelos de sua nuca em um carinho agradável e Remus encostou a bochecha no piso de cerâmica, virando o rosto para que pudesse beijar Sirius. E Padfoot mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha logo após beijá-lo, porque aparentemente ele gostava muito de pequenas mordidas e do efeito que elas causavam em Moony.  Ele rolou para o lado menos de um minuto depois, saindo de cima de Lupin para que os dois pudessem respirar apropriadamente.

Sirius deitou-se com as costas no chão, seu rosto, anguloso e simétrico, parecia mais suave. Suas sobrancelhas pretas e bem delineadas estavam relaxadas, há apenas quinze centímetros de distância de Remus, que se controlou para não estender um dedo e contorná-las. A tempestade ainda estava lá, em algum lugar daqueles olhos cinzas, prestes a desabar. Mas seus lábios ostentavam um sorriso genuíno.

—Está tudo bem? – Sirius perguntou.

—Incrivelmente bem. – Remus devolveu, sua voz soando clara como água, apesar de não passar de um sussurro. – Está tudo bem com você?

Padfoot balançou a cabeça devagar, em um gesto silencioso que dizia “sim”. E Remus não soube dizer se ele estava sendo cem por cento sincero.

—No que você está pensando?

—Em nada.

—Isso é bom?

—Isso é bom. – Sirius repetiu, esticando um dedo para tirar a franja de Remus dos olhos dele. O silêncio se estendeu entre eles por uma eternidade inteira antes que Black voltasse a falar. – Você acha que deveríamos manter isso em segredo?

Moony ponderou por um instante. Para quem não estava pensando em nada aquela era decididamente uma grande pergunta.

—Eu não sei. Quer dizer, é estranho não falar certas coisas para Prongs e Wormtail. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, é _mais estranho ainda_ falar sobre a minha vida sexual para Prongs e Wormtail.

—Não é estranho falar sobre _a minha_ vida sexual para Prongs e Wormtail.  

—O problema é que as duas acabaram colidindo.

Sirius suspirou.

—Eu não consigo esconder as coisas por muito tempo.

—Eu sei. – Lupin se esforçou para abrir um sorriso minúsculo, para que sua resposta soasse um pouquinho menos pesadora. 

Sirius normalmente detestava guardar segredos.

Remus, contudo, não sabia se estava pronto para aquele tipo de conversa.

—Acho que... Hm... – Ele limpou a garganta e as palavras que estava prestes a dizer fizeram com que seu estômago se revirasse. – Você pode contar a eles, se quiser. Quer dizer, eu preferia esperar e pensar com calma e planejar tudo antes. Mas se formos esperar o meu tempo provavelmente seremos descobertos muito antes disso acontecer. E seria desastroso. Porque, bem, são James e Peter.

A expressão de Sirius se suavizou e seu sorriso foi uma mistura de divertimento e incredulidade.

—Você está, por algum acaso, colocando toda a responsabilidade em cima de mim e fugindo covardemente de uma conversa constrangedora com seus melhores amigos? Assim, só para ter certeza.

Remus gargalhou.

—Talvez?

—Esse é um golpe muito _muito_ baixo, Lupin. – Sirius provocou, mas seu sorriso não diminuiu nem um milímetro.

—Quer dizer, a obrigação de contar para James já é sua de todo modo, então...

—Ei! Por que _eu_ tenho a obrigação de contar ao James?

—Você _mora_ com ele. Vocês são praticamente irmãos.

—Preciso te lembrar que ele é seu melhor amigo? Além disso você o vê literalmente _todos os dias_. – Sirius pontuou, sem se deixar abalar. – Você está com _medo_ de falar com _James_?

—E eu não estou com _medo._ – Remus rolou os olhos.

—É o que então?

Ele se virou de lado para enxergar Padfoot por inteiro, seus cabelos cor de areia encostando suavemente no piso de cerâmica clara, a cabeça ligeiramente apoiada sobre a mão direita.

—Vergonha? – Sirius inquiriu um tantinho debochado, as sobrancelhas negras se erguendo na mesma entonação da pergunta, os cantos dos lábios formando um pequeno sorriso como quem acha a ideia boba. Seus olhos, contudo, transpareciam uma pontinha de insegurança, como se não tivesse descartado a hipótese por completo.

—Vergonha? – Remus repetiu, a incredulidade tingindo a sua voz com uma nitidez estonteante, que fez com que as írises cinzentas de Sirius se desanuviassem imediatamente. – Alguém, _algum dia na vida_ , já sentiu vergonha de falar que transou com você, Padfoot? Não seja ridículo.

Sirius riu, uma mecha de seu cabelo liso e bagunçado contrastando com a pele alva do maxilar, descendo pela linha do pescoço. Remus estendeu a mão para colocá-la no lugar – atrás da orelha – mas desistiu na metade do caminho. O gesto não passou despercebido a Padfoot, que alargou o sorriso só um tantinho.

—Talvez. – Ele deu de ombros. – Viu? Eu consigo _não_ ser presunçoso.

—Pequenos milagres.

—Vamos supor que eu conte ao James. Nesse caso a reponsabilidade de contar ao Peter seria sua?

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Acho que sim. Quer dizer, é justo. Estranho e desconfortável também, mas _justo_.

—Certo. É um acordo então.

—Eu não estou dizendo que vou fazer isso agora. – Lupin frisou, uma pontinha de pânico crescendo dentro dele.

—Nesse caso tudo bem se eu contar para James antes de você falar com Peter?

—Você _sempre_ pode falar as coisas quando se sentir pronto, Padfoot. Na verdade, a gente _espera_ que você faça isso.  

O silêncio que se estendeu entre eles não era desconfortável – nunca era – e parecia muito apropriado para a ocasião. Sirius engoliu em seco, percebendo as insinuações tortuosas que Remus havia feito ao proferir aquela frase tão simples.

Certo. Ainda existiam alguns segredos que ele guardava para si mesmo, por mais que odiasse esconder as coisas. Ainda existiam inúmeros problemas que ele era incapaz de solucionar, ainda existia toda aquela dor e aquela raiva em algum lugar dentro de si.

Mas, naquele instante, deitado no chão ao lado de Remus, com o cabelo solto em uma bagunça imensurável, com suas roupas jogadas em algum canto da sala, com o barulho da cidade abaixo deles entrando pela janela aberta, ele não sentia mais nenhum aperto no peito, nenhum peso nos ombros. Nada. Apenas segurança.

—Régulus.

—Régulus? – Remus repetiu, deixando a pergunta muda no ar.

—Eu não posso mais vê-lo.

—Você não pode mais _o quê_?

Sirius suspirou e encarou o teto, suas feições se tornando mais vulneráveis a cada segundo. Ele umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar.

—É algum tipo de ordem de restrição. Não tenho mais permissão para vê-lo. Exceto em eventos oficiais das Indústrias Black. E só na presença dos pelo menos um dos meus pais.

—Por quê? – A voz de Moony soou baixa e quebrada, exatamente como ele se sentia. Exatamente como Sirius tinha se sentido o dia inteiro.

—Aparentemente eu não sou uma boa influência.

—Eles decidiram isso _do nada_?

Por um instante pareceu que Padfoot se irritaria com a pergunta – como se Moony estivesse duvidando da capacidade de seus pais de tomarem medidas autoritárias para lhe afetarem simplesmente porque _queriam_ ; como se duvidasse de _Sirius_ , que não tinha feito absolutamente nada para merecer esse tipo de punição – mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sem saber como responder àquilo.

—Eles não podem fazer isso!

—Eu não sei se podem, Moony. Sei que eles fizeram.

**xXx**

 


End file.
